THE EXISTENCE OF A SMALL
by sephiasebbyazhya
Summary: "Kyunnie cepatlah datang,Aku ingin melihatmu sekali ini saja. Sebelum hadiah kegelapan sepenuhnya aku dapatkan." KYUHYUK/BL / REMAKE FF DARI KARYA SNAWTA QYRIOS/
1. Chapter 1

THE EXISTENCE OF A SMALL

REMAKE FF

by Snawta Qyrios

"KYUHYUK FANFICTION"

Warning

AU, typo (s) misstypo (s), alur cepat, dan angst yang sepertinya gagal tersampaikan

Prolog.

Para pejalan kaki memandangku dengan perasaan iba,langit terlihat mulai gelap mungkin sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Aku tetap memandangi orang yang berlalu lalang di depanku.

Aku hanya bisa duduk dan menunggu nya disini . Udara dingin mulai terasa refleks tangan ku bergerak, mendekap kedua lututku yang awalnya setia duduk aku rela datang satu jam lebih awal demi menunggu dirinya. Di depan restoran yang sering aku kunjungi, ketika aku ingin mencicipi makanan di luar bersama orang yang aku sukai dulu.

Dulu, Bukan berarti aku sekarang tidak mencintainya. Perasaanku kepadanya masih sama. Tidak, mungkin sudah bertambah berkali-kali lipat setelah aku memutuskan untuk mendepak diriku sendiri dari kehidupannya. Dulu kami pernah bersama sekian lama. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi.

Kupandangi arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan semakin lama semakin buram. Ku ambil kacamata dari saku dan memakai nya, tetap tidak berubah penglihatan ku tetap buram . Ah, seharusnya aku membeli jam digital yang angkanya tercetak cukup besar.

Perhatianku teralihkan di seberang jalan. Jam raksasa yang tercantum di dinding bagian luar gereja terlihat samar. Bermata empat juga tak bisa menjangkau nya. Pilu, semua upaya serasa percuma.

Rintik hujan yang semula kecil kini menjadi deras membasahi tubuh ku .semakin kupeluk erat tubuhku dikala rasa dingin menusuk tulangku.

"Kyunnie cepatlah datang. Aku ingin melihatmu sekali ini saja. Sebelum hadiah kegelapan sepenuhnya aku dapatkan."

Yosh ini ff remake perdana sya iseng ajj bikin hehehe

maap2 klo da slh kata typo dsb ya.. hatlrap maklum msh baru hahahha

Thaks to Snawta Qyrios yng dah izinin bwt remake ff Bunda nisrina.

thanks for All ...

love kyuhyuk sparklingjewels ..


	2. Chapter 2

THE EXISTENCE OF A SMALL

REMAKE DARI KARYA

SNAWTA QYRIOS

Warning

AU, typo (s) misstypo (s)

KYUHYUK FANFICTION

#1st Hyukkie pov

Ketika usia ku baru menginjak tujuh tahun ,aku resmi menjadi yatim piatu . Kedua orang tua ku meninggal dalam kecelakaan maut sepulang kami liburan.

Akhirnya dinas sosial memasukanku kepanti asuhan karna aku hanya sebatang kara, dan disana lah aku bertemu dengan nya.

 _Aku hanya bisa menangis ketika ingatan buruk dimana kami mengalami kecelakaan melintas dikepalaku._

 _"Hai,kenapa kau manangis?" sebuah suara mengintrupsi tangisanku ._

 _"Sudah jangan menangis lagi, sekarang kau tidak sendiri, hyung akan selalu menemanimu!" sosok itu memelukku erat, entah kenapa pelukan nya terasa nyaman , tanpa sadar akupun membalas pelukan nya tak kalah erat._

 _"siapa namamu ?" tanya ny begitu tangis ku reda ._

 _"Hyukjae Lee hyukjae huks " jawabku parau_

 _"Ok Hyukkie, kau bisa memanggilku kyuhyun hyung arraseo!" ungkap nya._

 _kyunnie hyung, begitulah aku memangilnya._

 _Semenjak hari itu aku selalu mengikuti kemanapun kyunnie pergi, dimana ada kyunnie hyung disitu ada aku._

 _Tanpa kami sadari panti ini semakin sepi, satu persatu anak panti pergi dengan keluarga baru mereka, tak terkecuali kyunnie hyung._

 _"Hyung janji, sesering mungkin akan mengunjungi hyukkie ,sekarang hyukkie jangan menangis lagi arraseo!" kyunnie hyung memeluk ku erat , entah kenapa air mata ini tidak mau berhenti mengalir._

 _Tak terasa delapan belas tahun berlalu , selama itu aku tetap jadi penghuni panti. Selama itu pula kyunnie hyung sering mengunjungiku, mengajariku banyak hal- hal baru._

 _Sampai suatu hari kyunnie hyung datang, dengan senyum yang tak pernah pudar dari paras nya. seketika hati ini hancur ketika kyunnie hyung mengatakan kalau dia jatuh cinta._

 _"Hyukkie harus melihat nya, dia bagitu manis dia juga pintar memasak!" kyunnie hyung mangambil napas dalam._

 _"Dan seperti nya hyung menyukai Ryewook, hyukkie !" kata-kata itu keluar dalam sekali tarikan nafas._

 _"Selamat kyunnie hyung" senyumku tersungging maksimal. "Suatu saat perkenalkan padaku ya. Aku ingin melihat sosok seperti apa yang telah berhasil membuatmu jatuh cinta."_

 _Mulai dari sini aku tersadar. Ada yang salah dengan diriku tatkala nama Ryewook selalu menjadi topik perbincangan kyunnie hyung. Aku serasa bukan lagi satu-satunya makhluk penghibur di matanya. Benar-benar tidak rela. Selama ini kyunnie hyung hanya mengenalku,tapi sudah dipudarkan oleh sepupu angkatnya dalam waktu relatif singkat. Begitu mudah posisiku tergeser. Sakit, tercekat, sesak, dan aku hanya bisa menahan._

 _Namun, rasa terima kasih turut ku sertakan. Jika tidak karena kejadian ini, mungkin sampai mati aku buta bahwa aku—_

 _Mencintai kyunnie hyung._

 _Aku memutuskan untuk keluar panti, dan hidup mandiri bekerja paruh waktu disebuah caffe yang tak terlalu jauh dari rumah kontrakanku .Kyunnie hyung masih tetap menemuiku,menceritakan segala sesuatu tentang Ryewook nya._

 _Dewi fortuna ternyata tidak berpihak kepada kyunnie hyung ,Ryewook yang selama ini di cintai nya ternyata menjalin hubungan dengan yesung teman sekampus nya. Kyunnie hyung terpuruk mendengar Ryewook akan segera menikah._

 _Suatu ide gila terlintas._

 _Saat aku tahu, kyunnie hyung tidak akan pernah bisa bersama dengan orang yang dia cintai. Aku mengambil kesempatan itu untuk kepuasanku,Semata-mata demi kepentinganku. Begitu egoisnya diriku sampai tak mau mempedulikan perasaannya, Keegoisan ini telah menjadi raja dan menguasai diriku sepenuhnya._

" _hyukkie. Aku rasa ini salah."_

 _Hatinya bimbang ketika aku goda._

 _"kyunnie hyung cukup membayangkan bahwa aku adalah Ryeewook tercintamu." ungkapku_

 _Ku daratkan sebuah ciuman. Berlangsung dalam waktu hitungan detik. Tidak ada pagutan liar. Tidak ada tarian lidah. Tidak ada sedotan saliva. Hanya dua bibir yang saling menempel dengan sensasi kenikmatan yang belum terasa. Hingga tiba-tiba tubuhku terdorong tanpa diduga, Punggungku hampir terantuk lantai jika saja tanganku tidak sigap menyangga. Kyunnie hyung berdiri tegak ,emosi yang menyala-nyala terlihat jelas dimata nya._

 _"Hyukkie, Kau gila!" punggung tangan kyuhyun menyapu area bibirnya."Sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi Ryewook!"_

 _Aku hanya terpaku ,dengan tatapan kosong mendengar kata-kata yanga barusan kyunnie hyung ucapkan._

 _"TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BISA! INGAT ITU!"_

 _Yang aku ingat setelah itu, bunyi pintu yang berdebam amat keras dibanting kyunnie hyung karena murka._

 _Setelah Kejadian itu kyunnie hyung mulai menjaga jarak denganku. Dia selalu menghindariku . Aneh memang, seharusnya aku yang bertindak demikian karena telah tega mengotori persahabatan kami yang telah terukir lama. Sepantasnya aku lah yang merasa malu karena begitu egois mencemari ikatan kami dengan sebuah ciuman._

 _Ini semua hanya karena satu—kenaifan._

 _Ini semua hanya karena satu—keegoisan._

 _Ini semua hanya karena satu—nafsuku yang tak bisa ditahan._

 _Hadiahnya—persahabatan kami yang rusak total._

 _Yang bisa ku ratapi—penyesalan._

 _Terakhir aku melihat kyunnie hyung di saat resepsi pernikahan Ryewook dan Yesung._

 _Sampai empat bulan ke depan tercium kabar. Orang yang masih ku cinta itu terbaring koma di rumah sakit ,dengan berbagai macam peralatan penunjang yang menempel ditubuh nya._

 _kyunnie hyung hampir meregang nyawa ,di sela-sela keberadaan pil narkotika dan spuit psikotropika._

 _Rutinitas harianku bertambah. Mengunjungi Kyunnie hyung yang masih koma. Menunggunya sambil bercerita sekalipun tidak pernah ditanggapi. Tidak pernah bosan,Tidak pernah berhenti berharap._

 _Tepat satu bulan kyunnie hyung akhir nya terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. aku memacu lari ku di lorong-lorong rumah sakit .kuabaikan teguran yang melarangku untuk berlari._

 _Pergerakan ku terhenti didepan pintu ruangan kyunnie disana duduk ditepi ranjang,menyuapi kyunnie hyung_

 _Mendadak rasa sakit itu muncul lagi. Rasa sesak itu hadir kembali. Ryewook yang seusai penikahan nya tidak terdengar lagi kabar nya , kini malah datang ketika kyunnie telah membuka mata._

 _Lagi-lagi aku kalah beruntung. Lagi-lagi aku terlambat. Takdir seakan tak pernah memberikanku kesempatan untuk melangkah maju barang sejengkal. Yang ku dapatkan selalu derita pilu yang berkepanjangan. Terurung niat untuk masuk, aku enggan menampakkan tubuh yang tidak berharga ini menjadi perusak suasana._

 _"Hyukjae tunggu!" seseorang memanggilku_

 _kuhentikan langkah ku begitu menyadari pamam cho selaku ayah angkat kyunnie hyung yang memanggilku._

 _"ah paman ada perlu apa ?" ujar ku_

 _"ada yang ingin paman bicarakan denganmu hyuk, ini soal kyuhyun apa kau ada waktu?" ujar paman cho_

 _"Apa kau tahu, setelah kyuhyun benar-benar pulih, aku akan memasukkannya ke pusat rehabilitasi. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menanyakan ini, tapi paman lihat, selama empat bulan belakangan, kau dan kyuhyun terlihat berjauhan. Boleh aku tahu kenapa?"_

 _Sedikit tertegun. Bingung menyahuti beliau dengan kalimat apa. Mulut ini setia membisu, membutuhkan waktu setengah menit untuk memberikan jawaban._

 _"I—itu."_

 _"Ah, seharusnya aku tidak menanyakan ini," beliau meneruskan "sudahlah, lupakan saja. Tidak sepatutnya aku mengetahui privasi kalian berdua."_

 _Satu jawaban merayap. Mungkin beliau mengira bahwa kami bertengkar karena telah berebut gadis._

 _"Maaf, paman , tap—"_

 _"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu karena sudah membuatmu kerepotan akibat ulah kyuhyun."_

 _kami menghabiskan waktu menyusuri lorong sambil mengobrol._

 _"Aku tidak menyangka anak bodoh itu akan nekat melakukan hal yang sia-sia."_

 _Terlalu tidak sopan bila aku memotong, "tidak. kyunnie hyung sama sekali tidak merepotkan kok. Memang ada yang terjadi di antara kami, dan saya tidak tahu harus mengatakannya bagaimana."_

 _Belum siap untuk berkata jujur. Tidak mungkin aku akan mengatakannya dengan gamblang. Bahwa persahabatan kami terkontaminasi karena aku mencintai anak angkatnya dan orang yang bersangkutan berkeberatan untuk menerima kenyataan itu. Menjauhiku. Menjaga jarak._

 _"Aku paham," pundakku ditepuk, "sudah ku bilang kan, kita lupakan saja pembahasan alasan kalian berjauhan."_

 _Melirik sebentar. Terdiam. Aku tidak tahu harus menggulir pokok pembicaraan ini ke sebelah mana._

 _"Mungkin kau yang jauh lebih mengenal kyuhyun dari pada aku. Yang ku tahu, watak anak itu sangat keras kepala. Aku sangat yakin selama proses rehabilitasi dia pasti akan mengamuk. Jadi, aku ingin kau berperan di sini."_

 _"Hah?! Maksud anda?"_

 _"Apakah kau pernah berpikir, mungkin saja kyuhyun salah arah karena kau tidak ada?"_

 _Entah bagaimana rautku sekarang. Terlalu bingung untuk mencerna._

 _"Aku rasa dia sangat menyayangimu lebih dari siapa pun di muka bumi ini."_

 _Hampir bersemu. Seandainya saja kyunnie hyung sendiri yang mengatakan kalimat itu._

 _"Lupakan permasalahan kalian. Sering-seringlah mengunjungi kyuhyun di pusat rehabilitasi. Berikan dia dukungan moril. Setelah ditanamkan paham untuk meninggalkan obat-obatan kejam, dia pasti akan bersikeras untuk tetap bertempat di apertemen sendirian. Itu terlalu riskan. Aku tidak ingin kyuhyun terjerumus untuk kedua kalinya. Tinggallah di sisi kyuhyun di saat kami tidak bisa memantaunya."_

 _Campur aduk. Hatiku tidak karuan rasanya._

 _"Tingal lah bersama kyuhyun nanti."_

 _Ini adalah kesempatan yang harus aku manfaatkan untuk menebus kesalahan fatal yang telah ku perbuat..._

 _._

 _kyunnie hyung hanya bisa berkata 'Oh' ketika aku memasuki apartemen pribadinya. Bernada datar, sedatar kata sambutan yang dia lontarkan ketika aku datang menjumpainya di pusat rehabilitasi narkoba. Sorot matanya seolah mengatakan: 'Kemana saja kau, baru mengunjungiku'. Nampaknya tidak ada yang bercerita bahwa aku orang ketiga yang paling sering menjenguk kyunnie hyung di rumah sakit setelah kedua orang tua angkatnya. Ku abaikan. Tidak ingin ku persoalkan. Lagipula kejadian itu sudah lewat._

 _Hubungan kami masih kaku. Rupanya ciuman tempo dulu merupakan dosa besar yang sulit untuk kyunnie hyung pagi yang selalu aku siapkan setiap hari tidak mempan. Berbenah, memasak, semua pekerjaan rumah, dan hal apapun yang telah aku lakukan belum bisa membuat kyunnie hyung untuk menghilangkan kesalahpahaman. Sebenarnya itu bukan kesalahpahaman tapi memang fakta yang ingin ku pendam bahwa aku begitu dalam mencintai kyunnie hyung. Aku juga tidak pernah menyerah mengajak kyunnie hyung mengobrol di waktu senggang, di waktu acara makan atau di waktu sedang malas-malasan menonton tv. Mencoba terus untuk mengembalikan persahabatan yang nyaris hilang. Meski selalu disahuti dengan jawaban sekenanya, singkat, ketus, dingin maupun datar._

 _Waktu terus berjalan,tak terasa dua tahun sudah aku tingal di apatemen kyunnie nya kerja keras ku mengembalikan persahabatan kami berhasil. Sifat dingin esnya hyungku yang dulu telah kembali._

 _kyunnie hyung kini bekerja di perusahaan ternama karena otak nya yang terbilang encer . Sementara aku menggeluti pekerjaan di sebuah perusahaan swasta._

 _ketika kyunnie hyung sudah kembali seperti dulu. kenyataan pahit menghatam ku telak, Cobaan datang silih berganti._

 _"Kedua korneamu mengalami kerusakan." ujar dokter bername tag choi siwon_

 _Cukup tersentak meski rautku terpatri datar._

 _"Kerusakan terjadi akibat cidera yang dibiarkan terlalu yang menyebabkan kepalamu sering pusing dan penglihatanmu mengabur." lanjut Dr choi.._

 _Rupanya sensasi berputar yang menjalar liar tadi malam bukan karena tubuhku yang kelelahan._

 _"Apa kau pernah mengalami kecelakaan sebelumnya?"_

 _Di saat dokter melontarkan pertanyaan, bathinku malah bertanya 'Apakah itu buruk? '_

 _Gelengan ku layangkan lemah. Ekspresi dokter sepertinya meragukan jawabanku. Lantas aku kembali mengingat tentang penyebab kedua orang tuaku meninggal. "Waktu kecil aku pernah mengalami kecelakaan . Kedua orang tuaku tewas di tempat. Apakah itu masuk hitungan?"_

 _"Kapanpun kecelakaannya terjadi, yang jelas cidera itu telah melemahkan korneamu. Terkadang memang tidak menimbulkan gejala pada awal mendapatkannya."_

 _"Tapi, jedanya cukup jauh dokter."_

 _"Justru jarak interval yang sangat panjang itu yang memberikan masa infeksi berkembang. Biasanya dampak buruknya akan terasa beberapa tahun yang akan datang. Semua itu tergantung dari tingkat keparahan. Seperti kasusmu, kau baru mengalami gejalanya sekarang."_

 _"Apakah itu buruk?" akhirnya pertanyaan sekelebat yang tadi menghiasi hati terucap dengan penuh kerisauan._

 _"Tentu saja ini masalah serius. Kornea yang mengalami kerusakan berakibat hilangnya fungsi kebeningan dan kornea akan menjadi buram. Pada situasi yang parah kornea akan menjadi bekas luka. Dan itu memungkinkan terjadinya kekeruhan kornea atau biasa disebut dengan Opacity kornea."_

 _"Apakah itu berarti," kali ini kemungkinan terburuk yang melintas, menghantui pikiranku yang masih linu karena efek kornea ku yang rusak, "aku akan kehilangan penglihatan?"_

 _"Itu akan terjadi secara bertahap dan bisa menjadi lebih buruk."_

 _Seketika tubuhku membeku, pikiran ku kosong dalam sekejab. Realita penuturan dari seorang pakar medis cukup membuatku shock. hanya mampu melontarkan pernyataan pengharapan. "Tidak ada solusi yang lain dokter?"_

 _"Operasi katarak dapat dilakukan segera, tetapi karena kornea telah rusak kepadatan sel tidak baik dan pemulihan akan sulit. Satu-satunya pilihan adalah dengan cara melakukan transplantasi kornea. Namun kenyataannya sulit untuk menemukan donor mata."_

 _"Maksud anda, aku akan tetap," begitu sulit untuk melanjutkan, kata terakhir membuat nada suaraku begetar, "buta?"_

 _"Kau harus menjalani serangkaian pemeriksaan dulu. Untuk lebih detailnya mari kita lakukan MRI yang pertama."_

 _Perjalananku menuju ruang pemeriksaan ku habiskan untuk berpikiran baik. Yah, vonis ini ku anggap sebagai hadiah di hari lahirku._

 _Kejutan pertama masih belum bisa aku cerna dengan baik, kejutan lainnya sudah menunggu di apartemen kyunnie hyung ._

 _._

 _Pengelihatanku yang kadang jelas kadang buram. Tapi sungguh, ingin sekali aku tunanetra saat itu juga. pemandangan memilukan yang menusuk sampai ke sum-sum tulang._

 _kyunnie hyung yang berpelukan dengan Ryewook saling melumat bibir._

 _Perasaan iri plus cemburu menjalar. Rasanya sangat pahit, sampai-sampai aku amnesia mengucapkan kalimat 'Aku pulang'._

 _"Oh, hyukkie, baru pulang?" sapaan Ryewook yang telah menyadari keberadaanku_

 _Buru-buru ku lepas plester pereket yang menutupi bekas tusukan jarum infus di punggung tangan kanan. Lekas ku genggam bendanya di tangan yang lain._

 _"Selamat pagi. Lama tidak bertemu wokkie hyung" setengah membungkuk, balik menyapanya ramah dengan topeng kepalsuan yang telah lihai aku mainkan._

 _"Sebaiknya kau hentikan kegiatanmu menginap di tempat kerja. Sekalipun lembur, sempatkanlah diri untuk pulang."ujar kyunnie hyung yang tadi hanya terdiam_

 _Pernyataan kyunnie hyung membuat ku senang sekaligus nanar. Senangnya karena aku serasa sedikit diperhatikan, meskipun kyunnie hyung salah menduga , karena aku memang enggan memberitahukan bahwa sebenarnya bukan tempat kerja yang ku jadikan ranjang bermalam, melainkan rumah sakit._

 _"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi," kedua bahu ku terangkat sesambil menyusupkan tangan ke kantong bawah jas panjang, menyembunyikan plester yang tertempeli secuil kapas, "laporan-laporan menggunung hyung, kau tahu kan ini akhir bulan."_

 _"Alasan apapun itu, jangan sampai kau jatuh sakit, kau bercermin, wajahmu tampak pucat."_

 _Perhatian sederhana kyunnie hyung sudah cukup membuatku bahagia. Sebenarnya aku sedang sakit. Satu botol cairan nutrisi infus sudah berbaur dalam alirah darahku akibat aku pingsan di jalan tadi malam. Dan dokter bilang, penglihatanku bermasalah sangat serius._

 _Tidak menanggapi. Aku menatapnya sendu._

 _Menampik realita yang menyakitkan, kyunnie lupa hari ulang tahun ku , Lupa dengan agenda perayaan rutin tiap tahun. Lupa karena sosok pujaannya mengetuk pintu depan apartemen. Memilih menghabiskan waktu menemani wokkie yang bertandang malam-malam._

 _Keakraban mereka membuat keberadaanku serasa terabaikan. Tapi, tunggu sebentar! Apa aku tidak salah dengar? wokkie akan menggugat cerai yesung hyung?_

 _"Hah?! Aku pikir dia cinta mati mu." Ekspresi kyunnie hyung juga sama kagetnya. Berarti dia juga baru tahu._

 _"Ada masa di mana satu pasangan sudah tidak mendapatkan kecocokan lagi, kyu."_

 _Memang belakangan ini kyunnie hyung selalu mendapatkan telepon dari wokkie. Yang mengatakan bahwa hubungan mereka sedang tersandung masalah. Meski ku tahu kyunnie hyung masih memendam cinta, namun dia tidak pernah mengharapkan pernikahan Ryewook dan yesung akan kandas._

 _"Jadi, kau jangan berkeberatan ya aku menumpang di sini untuk sementara waktu."_

 _Terpaku lagi. Kali ini disertai pandanganku yang semakin memburam. Jika memang benar wokkie akan menjadi penghuni ketiga di rumah ini. Berarti harapanku untuk mendapatkan kyunnie hyung akan sia-sia._

 _Keberadaanku yang masih berdiri setia di ruang tamu, mendadak pusing hebat. Penglihatanku yang tadinya mengabur parah kini mulai menyuram. Pemandangan yang sebenarnya membuat ku sesak—kemunculan wokkie yang mendadak, kenyataan dia yang akan bercerai dengan suaminya dan permintaannya untuk menetap di apertemen kyunnie hyung, membuat penyakit sakit kepalaku kambuh. Dampak kerusakan kornea tenyata sebegini menyiksanya. Kerjapan kedua kelopak yang mencoba menetralisir tidak berpengaruh. Tubuhku bergoyang. Sensasi melayang ku rasakan. Untungnya Ryewook dan kyunnie hyung tengah asyik mengobrol tidak menyadari diriku yang nyaris pingsan._

 _Harga diriku yang terlampau tinggi menegaskan bahwa aku tidak boleh terlihat lemah di hadapan kyunnie hyung._

 _"kalau begitu aku istirahat dulu hyung" dengan sisa tenaga yang ada aku berjalan gontai menuju kamar._

 _Aku tidak menghiraukan jawaban kyunnie hyung. Nyeri di kepala meredamkan penghantar suara, menggelapkan mata, dan mengalahkan segalanya. Tubuh ku banting sesudahnya sampai di ranjang. Hilang kesadaran tidak tahu sampai jam berapa._

 _Kenyataan semakin menonjok keras. Dua hari setelah divonis menderita Opacity Kornea, aku dihubungi pihak rumah sakit membeberkan seputar hasil pemeriksaan lanjutan._

 _._

 _"Kami menemukan tumor di kedua matamu."_

 _Kekecewaan dan rasa takut sudah tidak bisa terimaginer. Ku berikan sentuhan lama di kening, wujud bahwa aku frustasi. Wajah Dokter ku pandang. Gelagatnya sedang menggerakkan pulpen ke hasil scan MRI, memberikan gerakan melingkar ke bagian gambar yang dideteksi sebagai sumber penyakit._

 _"Tampak tumor mendorong terhadap lensa matamu, menyebabkan katarak dan Opacity Kornea."_

 _Jemari yang bergetar masih memijit pelipis. Keterpurukan mulai mendarah daging. helaan nafas lelah terkesan pasrah ku hembuskan. Masih memandangi, lawan bicara di hadapanku mulai berkata tegas._

 _"Kau harus segera memulai pengobatan."_

 _"Lalu, apa itu dapat menyembuhkan dokter?" suaraku nyaris hilang, tenggelam dalam kekalutan._

 _"Jika mata mu diekstrak sebelum menyebar."imbau sang dokter._

 _"Selain itu, ap—apakah operasi tetap harus ku la—lakukan?" kegentaran menyerempet, membuatku terbata dalam berkata._

 _"Dalam kasusmu, bahkan tanpa mengeluarkan mata yaitu dengan cara pembedahan, kehilangan penglihatan tetap tidak bisa dicegah. Dan mungkin yang akan terjadi lebih cepat karena kerusakan kornea sudah terlalu dalam yang mulanya disebabkan oleh kecelakaan."_

 _"Itu artinya meski aku tetap menjalani operasi, aku akan tetap buta, iya kan dokter?" nada suara ku tiba-tiba meninggi satu oktaf. "Aku rasa, aku tidak perlu menjalaninya, karena itu percuma."_

 _Pandanganku semakin mengabur, bercampur cairan bening yang memaksa keluar. Harus ku tahan._

 _Sang dokter rupanya maklum menghadapi pasien yang ketenangannya labil seperti ku. Beliau memberikan pengandaian padaku yang sudah tersulut oleh kata pasrah dan menyerah. "Jika dioperasi, kau hanya akan kehilangan penglihatan. Tapi bila tidak, tumormu akan menyebar menjadi ganas. Bukan penglihatanmu saja yang nantinya akan hilang, tapi nyawamu juga."_

 _Seluruh otot ku melemas. Gemetar semakin tersinyalir. Energi serasa tersedot habis. Tak punya daya yang cukup untuk merespon balik perkataan dokter._

 _._

 _Benar, ini adalah hadiah susulan pasca hari ulang tahunku._

 _Takdir begitu gemar mempermainkan hidupku. Belum lagi fakta berkisar tentang kerusakan kornea dan tumor. Kemunculan Ryewook juga ikut andil menyerap keberuntunganku yang semakin terkikis. Setiap hari aku harus melihat dia dan kyunnie hyung bercanda. Lepas tertawa. Berbincang akrab. Seolah semesta tercipta hanya untuk mereka saja, dan aku kebagian mengontrak, figuran tak berbayar, tetangga yang tak dianggap, dan istilah apapun itu._

 _._

 _"hyuk apa kyuhyun sudah memberitahumu?" tanya wokkie_

 _._

 _Rasa-rasanya tak perlu aku menenggak obat secara diam-diam. Tak perlu harus main kucing-kucingan hanya untuk mendatangi rumah sakit. Semuanya patut aku lakukan terang-terangan. Toh aku juga tidak yakin mereka mau mempedulikan. Karena mereka tidak akan menyimak aktifitas apapun yang aku lakukan. Hanya saja aku belum siap untuk menghadapi sudut pandang. Bahwa aku terkesan dibiarkan mengasing pelan-pelan._

 _._

 _"Memberitahu apa?"_

 _._

 _Tidak bisa dipungkiri, kemampuan kekeruhan korneaku semakin menghebat. Kekuatan tumor juga semakin melaknat. Daya pengelihatanku semakin menurun. Pernah aku menjadi korban amukan kyunnie hyung karena aku sudah tidak bisa membedakan beberapa warna._

 _._

 _"Sewa apartemen akan berakhir bulan ini. Aku dan kyuhyun sepakat untuk pindah. Dan aku sudah mendapatkan lokasi yang jaraknya cukup dekat dengan tempat bekerjaku dan perusahaan kyuhyun bekerja. kyuhyun benar-benar tidak ada memberitahumu ya? Ah, padahal sudah cukup lama sekali kami telah merencanakannya."_

 _._

 _Sekejam apapun kyunnie hyung memarahiku, seharmonis apapun dia dengan Ryewook, setersisih apapun keberadaanku, dan selama apapun aku harus menjadi penyimak, pemerhati yang terabaikan, cukup senantiasa selalu ada di sisi kyunnie hyung membuat hatiku sudah terpuaskan. Tapi sepertinya untuk kali ini aku harus menyerah. Menyerah pada sesuatu yang bernama kebutaan. Aku tidak ingin kekurangan ku nanti menjadi biang masalah. Menjadi penyebab yang bisa merepotkan orang-orang. Dan dengan sangat terpaksa aku harus melanggar sumpah. Melepaskan genggaman tangan kyunnie hyung demi kebaikannya._

 _._

 _Aku menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum, "tidak ada."_

 _._

 _Dan sepertinya aku sudah mendapatkan celah untuk bisa menyingkir dari tempat ini._

 _hingga hari itu tiba waktu nya aku pergi dari apartemen ini ._

 _Koper besar ku tarik. Tapi kali ini bukan untuk berjejal masuk. Melainkan tertarik keluar, memberikan sedikit ruang kosong di sepetak bangunan yang sudah lima tahun aku tinggali._

 _Meski bernada rendah, suara Ryewook bisa ku dengar. "Hei kyu,kau tidak ingin mencegahnya?"_

 _Tanpa ku toleh, aku bisa merasakan kyunnie hyung hanya bisa mematung. Dia malah beranjak memunggungiku._

 _Persiapan terakhir sudah beres. Tas besar ku jinjing. Koper juga telah terletak di dekat pintu depan. "Baiklah, sepertinya taksi sudah menunggu di bawah. wokkie hyung kyunnie hyung, aku pergi ya. Terima kasih atas bantuannya selama ini. Maaf telah merepotkan."_

 _Pegangan pintu ku tarik. Hamparan lantai koridor luar tertampil. Marmernya mengkilat putih di retinaku yang kabur permanen. Seolah mempersilahkan diriku yang memilih enyah dari dunia ini. Dunia di mana hanya ada kyunnie hyung di dalamnya. Tapi sekarang dunia itu sudah tidak bisa lagi ku diami. Penyakitku menghendakinya agar aku pergi._

 _Sedikit berharap. Aku ingin kyunnie hyung mencegah. Walaupun keputusanku tetap tidak akan berubah. Setidaknya itu bisa membuat ku senang di menit-menit terakhir perjumpaanku dengan kyunnie hyung._

 _"hyukkie" suara itu seketika membuatku berhenti melangkah. Refleks tubuhku menegang. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengusirmu. Tapi kenapa kesannya kau malah terusir begini."_

 _Aku menyahutinya dengan sedikit menoleh. "Ah, tidak kok, hanya perasaanmu saja. Waktu aku tahu kalian sudah mendapatkan apartemen yang dekat dengan tempat kerja. Lantas aku juga langsung berpikir untuk melakukan hal yang sama."_

 _Hatiku tersenyum. Tuhan, baru kali ini kau mengabulkan harapanku._

 _"Oh, baiklah."_

 _Tercekat. Ternyata tidak sesuai dengan terlalu besar rupanya._

 _Tertunduk. Ku palingkan wajah. Ku sadari wokkie sudah tidak ada. Mungkin sekarang dia sudah memasuki kamar._

 _"Sebenarnya aku memang sengaja tidak mengabari tentang kepindahan kami."_

 _Iya, aku tahu, kyunnie hyung memang ingin aku pergi._

 _"Lebih tepatnya aku belum ingin memberitahumu."_

 _Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin berpikiran yang macam-macam. Terlalu berat rupanya pengharapanku sampai-sampai tak pernah terwujud satu kalipun._

 _langkah ku ayunkan._

 _"Aku ingin kau sendiri yang meminta untuk ikut pindah dengan kami."_

 _Langkahku terhenti lagi._

 _"Rencananya aku akan memberitahumu nanti satu hari sebelum kontrak apartemen ini berakhir. Jadi, kau tidak punya pilihan selain ikut dengan kami."_

 _Mata ini seperti buta. Genangan air mengganggunya._

 _"Kau bersedia tinggal denganku karena ayahku yang menyuruhmu. Lalu aku berpikir, ah, jika ayahku tidak memintamu apakah kau tetap mau tinggal denganku. Maka dari itu aku sengaja melakukannya. Karena aku ingin kau tetap tinggal bersamaku atas kemauanmu sendiri."_

 _kyunnie hyung bodoh. Tanpa disuruh siapapun,aku akan tetap mengikutimu sampai mati._

 _"Tapi kalau kau memang ingin pergi. Aku hargai keputusanmu."_

 _Bisu. Aku tidak ingin kyunnie hyung mendengar suaraku yang bergetar karena menahan tangis._

 _"Terima kasih hyukkie atas apa yang telah kau lakukan selama ini. Maaf bila aku hanya bisa merepotkanmu. Selamat jalan."_

 _Ku balikkan badan, bertepatan itu kyunnie hyung memunggungiku. Pergi menjauh memasuki kamarnya. Air asin merembes keluar dari netra yang sudah tidak punya fungsi utuh lagi. Menghujani permukaan kulit pipi._

 _._

 _Perpisahan yang menyakitkan. kyunnie hyung bahkan enggan mengantarkan kepergianku, bagaimana aku bisa percaya dengan perkataannya barusan._

.

...*...

.

Tidak tahu raut orang itu persisnya seperti apa. Seorang pejalan kaki yang aku paksakan untuk bertanya perihal tentang angka waktu yang tidak bisa ku lihat. Mungkin sekarang dia memasang tampang bingung. Mengamati arloji yang tersemat di pergelangan tanganku. Ku berikan alasan bahwa jam ku mati sambil menutupinya.

"Sudah jam sepuluh lewat lima."

Aku tertegun sejenak, "Oh, terima kasih."

Selesai bertanya orang itu pergi.

Empat jam sudah aku memboros waktu hanya untuk memutar kenangan. Selama itu juga tidak ku rasakan tanda-tanda kemunculan kyunnie hyung. Sejak aku memutuskan keluar dari ruang lingkup hidupnya, semenjak itu pula kami tidak pernah lagi saling berhubungan. Bertemu pun sudah jauh dari kata jarang. Terlibat komunikasi terakhir secara langsung pada saat aku hengkang kaki dari rumahnya. Selepas kejadian itu, ku coba bertahan hidup sendirian, tanpa mengetahui kondisi dan keadaan kyunnie hyung. Rasa rindu kerap menyerang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi kondisi penglihatan yang kian menyuram adalah kendalanya.

Pada akhirnya aku tersadar. Sisa-sisa kemampuan mata yang sangat teramat lemah menangkap cahaya ini harus dimanfaatkan untuk melihat sosok kyunnie hyung untuk terakhir kalinya. Harus ku puaskan memandangi wajah kyunnie hyung berlama-lama. Kemudian menyimpannya di kotak arsip kenangan di bagian utama otak dengan judul 'Wajah orang yang sangat aku cintai selamanya.' Harus ku lakukan itu sebelum kebutaan total dan kegelapan selamanya aku dapatkan. Lantas ku kumpulkan keberanian, menyapa kyunnie hyung yang sudah cukup lama tidak kuhubungi. Memintanya bertemu selepas dia pulang kerja. Dan disinilah kini aku berada. Rela datang lebih awal, menyambutnya, agar pertemuan nanti terlihat sedikit sempurna.

Ku tekan lama tombol paling ujung kiri nomor dua dari atas di ponsel pintar. Panggilan terlayangkan. Tapi kerap pesan suara operator yang menjawab. Pikiran baik tetap ku pertahankan. Sebab siang tadi kyunnie hyung memastikan akan datang. Ya, setidaknya begitulah aku beranggapan. Mengesampingkan ingatan tentang nada suara kyunnie hyung ketika berbicara lewat sambungan telepon yang masih aktif tadi siang—terdengar datar dan seperti tidak berminat. Namun aku tetap meneguhkan hati.

Tanpa payung, tanpa penghalang, hanya bermodalkan sweater tipis sebagai penghangat yang kini juga telah basah kuyup terkena hujan.

Ku tarik sekali lagi seorang pengguna jalan yang mencoba untuk tanyakan dengan penuh kegamblangan. "Maaf sudah jam berapa? Jam tanganku rusak."

"Jam dua belas lewat dua puluh lima."

Tertunduk dalam."Oh, terima kasih."

Terhitung enam jam lebih aku melakukan hal sia-sia. Terduduk layaknya orang bodoh. Menunggu tanpa kepastian. Berharap tanpa wujud nyatanya. Kadang terlalu berpikiran baik bisa membuat seseorang tenggelam dalam kesengsaraan. Sengsara karena tidak sesuai dengan realita. Sengsara karena tidak sesuai dengan harapan. Ya, hal ini memang sudah biasa terjadi setiap saat. Saking seringnya tidak pernah bosan untuk ku perankan. Dengan anggapan semua yang ku bayangkan menjadi kenyataan. Namun, pada akhirnya takdirlah yang memberikan jawaban.

Dengan langkah gontai. Sebelah tangan mencoba menekan kembali panggilan. Tak bereaksi, juga tak ada bunyi. Sepertinya ponselku rusak tercemar guyuran hujan. Ku lipat, ku buang begitu saja ketika aku menjauh dari tempat awal. Pandanganku semakin berkabut. Diselaputi dengan air hujan dan air asin yang bersumber dari dalam mataku sendiri. Pikiranku juga berkecamuk dengan satu ekpsektasi, bahwa sekarang kyunnie hyung pasti sedang bersama dengan Ryewook .Dan aku dengan bodoh dan percayanya, menanti kyunnie hyung sampai tengah malam buta.

Jujur aku sudah tidak terlalu sayang lagi dengan nyawa. Hanya saja aku enggan mengakali kematian. Jika memang vonisnya aku akan tetap meninggal. Biarlah maut itu yang datang dengan sendirinya. Tanpa aku yang bertindak bodoh mengakhirinya. Jadi, tetap ku jalani kehidupan ini seperlunya, sebagaimana mestinya. Dan kekecewaan yang tak habis-habisnya ini membuat ku harus memanjatkan do'a : Tuhan cabut nyawaku segera.

Sisa-sisa daya pengelihatanku yang hanya bisa ku gunakan untuk meniti trotoar jalan sambil membayangkan wajah kyunnie hyung yang kini hanya tinggal sebait kenangan. Semakin lunglai. Lambat laun aku merasa kaki ku sudah tidak berpijak lagi di atas tanah. Bayangan kyunnie hyung juga telah tertepis oleh serangkaian warna hitam.

"Hyukjae!"

Suara sayup menelisik telinga.

"Hyukjae!"

Terdengar lagi, tapi sudah tidak sayup, melainkan terdengar cukup jauh.

"hyukjae!"

Kini suaranya terdengar semakin mendekat.

"Hyukjae! Kau bisa mendengarku!"

Cukup jelas sekarang. Dan aku merasa terganggu. Menarik kesadaranku yang tadinya tidak tahu jatuh di mana.

Kubuka mataku pelan. Mengerjap lemah untuk mencapai kapasitas sudut pandang yang sesuai. Tak berguna, visualku senantiasa dihiasi tampilan samar.

"kyu...nie hyung?" suaraku lirih.

"Ini aku Hyuk."

Ku coba meningkatkan daya fungsi telinga, sebab kemampuan mataku sudah tidak bisa lagi mengenali.

"Dok. . ter. . Choi. . . apa itu kau?" lanjutku dengan pengucapan yang begitu lemah.

"Iya hyuk ini aku."

Tampak sesosok buram tengah membungkuk di sebelah kiriku.

"Syukurlah kau sudah siuman."

Ku kumpulkan kesadaran sepenuhnya. Tubuhku lemas. Tidak, sepertinya mati rasa atau bisa jadi lumpuh. Yang nyata terasa hanyalah terjangan udara konstan yang memaksa masuk lewat dua celah kecil di organ yang sering ku gunakan untuk bernapas. Dan rasa nyeri yang berdenyut di salah satu permukaan kulit di punggung tangan.

"Kau sudah tidak sadarkan diri selama lima hari."

Mata berkedip sayu. Korneaku yang sudah tidak sehat bergerak mengamati sekitar yang hasilnya sama saja—kabur.

"Dengar Hyuk, tumormu sudah mulai menyebar. Kau harus segera menjalani operasi sebelum menjadi ganas."

Mendadak dadaku serasa terhimpit benda berat. Berasa sesak.

"Harus ada walimu yang bertanggung jawab agar kau bisa segera di operasi."

"Aku hi. . dup sen. .di. . rian dokter," suaraku terdengar parau di akhiri tarikan nafas yang dalam.

"Kerabatmu?"

Satu-satunya sejawat yang aku punya hanya kyunnie hyung. Tapi tidak mungkin aku mengabarinya. Kepala ku gelengkan pelan.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal pemeriksaan? Seandainya aku tahu,langsung segera ku lakukan tindakan operasi dari hari pertama kau dirawat. Tidak perlu aku menunggu mu sampai sadar. Baiklah aku yang akan bertanggung jawab. Aku akan jadi wali mu. Kau tidak keberatan bukan?"

Penekanan di dada semakin menjadi. Oksigen murni di lubang hidung tidak banyak membantu. Spontan mulut ku buka lebar, gerakan alamiah untuk menghirup udara bebas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Hyukjae?"

Gerakan dadaku yang tidak wajar nampaknya membuat dia cemas.

"Dokter tingkat saturasi nya menurun."

"Siapkan masker! Akan ku lepas nasal kanul nya!"

Begitu menyesakkan. Baru pertama kali ini aku merasa dunia kedap udara. Sekalipun dadaku memompa keras, mulut memengap-mengap, mencari-cari gas penghasil energi, tapi semua upaya percuma. Tidak ada apa-apa yang ku dapatkan kecuali rasa menyiksa.

Selang dilepas. Dokter mulai hendak memasang sungkup. Susah payah tangan ku ayun. Ku tepis. Dokter tetap memaksa untuk memasangnya. Ku tepis lagi.

"Hyukjae, kau mau mati!"

Pikiranku kosong. Aku sudah hilang akal. Aku sudah bosan hidup. Ya, benar aku ingin mati.

Dokter Choi tetap bersikeras. Ku tahan pergerakan tangannya di udara menggunakan tanganku yang lemah. Dia membiarkannya sebentar, mungkin iba karena aku meneteskan air mata akibat kepedihan teramat dalam.

"Biar. . . kan hhhhh aku. . .hhhhh mati. . ."

Tanganku lunglai, menghujam permukaan ranjang. Pergerakan semua anggota badanku terhenti. Begitu juga aktifitas organ bagian dalam. Terutama paru-paruku berhenti fungsi. Sudah tidak mempunyai kemampuan untuk melakukan pertukaran udara sekalipun mulutku sudah menganga selebar apapun. Tapi kesadaran ku masih bersemayam, belum melepas di raga yang telah mati total. Aku layaknya jiwa yang terperangkap dalam sebuah boneka. Masih bisa melihat meski pupil membeku. Masih mendengar meski tak bisa menanggapi. Dan anehnya penglihatanku jelas setelah sekian lama buram.

Dokter yang memasangkan sungkup muka ke wajahku tertampang jelas di hadapan. Baru kali ini ku ketahui rupanya. Wajah yang rupawan dengan rambut hitam legam. Perintahnya agarku bernapas, suara ribut monitoring yang berbunyi tak berirama, paramedis yang mencetuskan istilah-istilah asing, dan mulai gelagapan memasang berbagai macam benda di tubuhku, semuanya berbaur, terpatri, membahana, masih tertangkap gendang telinga maupun mata.

Bayangan kyunnie hyung menari-menari di ingatan. Kenangan masa kecil, kenangan proses menuju remaja, sampai yang paling terkini, kenangan tumbuh menjadi seorang pria dewasa, dan semua kenangan-kenangan ku bersama kyunnie hyung bergulir layaknya cuplikan film yang diputar ulang.

Jadi begini proses akan mati. Dibuat bermanja sebentar sebelum jiwa sepenuhnya ditarik pergi.

Sebulir cairan bening keluar dari ekor mata, mengalir segaris, merembes mengenai helaian pirang, ku jadikan sebagai persembahan terakhir sebelum kedua mata ini disembunyikan oleh kelopak yang mengatup otomatis.

TBCOREND..

Akhir nya selsai jga. skli lagi ini remake jd cuma menmbah dan mengurangi ja ya .. harap dmaklum klo typo tw kata yng kurang pas masih baru hehhe ...

Big thanks for SNAWTA QYRIOS .


	3. Chapter 3

THE EXISTENCE OF A SMALL

REMAKE DARI KARYA

SNAWTA QYRIOS

KYUHYUK FANFICTION

Warning

AU, typo (s) misstype (s), OC, multi alur.

1st POV and 3rd POV

.

Ada jeda cukup lama semenjak penelepon itu mengungkapkan kata terakhir. Terselip isak tangis. Hatinya belum siap untuk mengungkapkan masalah yang di alami nya.

"Halloo, sungmin-ssi, apakah kau masih ada di sana?" suara itu diucapkan begitu pelan.

"Ma-maaf," bunyi sesegukan keluar, "aku terlalu terbawa perasaan."

"Oh baik, apa ada yang ingin Sungmin-ssi ceritakan lagi?"lanjut Dj bernama teukkie

"Tidak, sudah tidak ada," kali ini suaranya terdengar parau"Saran yang ku dapatkan membuatku tersadar. Maaf—" lalu terdengar tangisan pelan, "aku tidak bisa menahannya," kemudian tangis semakin pecah .

Meski berbeda tempat dan ruang, terpisah jarak radius meter, suara tersedu yang terdengar sukses menciptakan atmosfer canggung di studio.

"Sungmin-ssi ."ini adalah pengantar kalimat terakhir sebelum acara tengah malam bertajuk 'Problemmu minggu ini' yang biasanya di dominasi oleh curhatan orang-orang putus cinta, mengakhiri pengudaraannya. "Mungkin kata-kata ini sudah basi, tapi aku hanya ingin mengingatkan." Hening sesaat, "—keputusanmu untuk meninggalkannya itu adalah hal yang tepat. Melepaskan orang yang kau suka tetapi tidak menyukaimu adalah cinta yang jauh lebih besar daripada menjadikan orang itu sebagai milikmu, tapi tidak dengan hatinya yang milik orang lain."

Hanya terdengar suara sesegukan sebagai respon.

"Nah, Sungmin-ssi apakah perkataan Hyukjae-ssi sudah membuatmu tenang?"

"nde, terima kasih banyak. Saya sangat beruntung bisa bertukar cerita dengan kalian. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak."

Sambungan telepon ditutup. Diiringi bunyi Tuut..tuut..tuut setelahnya.

"Baiklah pendengar, sepertinya Sungmin-ssi menjadi penelepon terakhir kita malam ini. Akhirnya kita sudah sampai di penghujung acara."

"Saya Leeteuk dan rekan saya "

"Lee Hyukjae."

"Kami pamit undur diri. Bye bye."

"khamsahamnida. . . . "

Pelan-pelan suara kami yang meredup tertelan oleh dendangan lagu berirama energik.

Headphone dilepas. Terasa sedikit linu di kepala. Permukaan meja ku raba sebagai petunjuk. Pelan-pelan ku singkirkan tubuhku dari kursi penyiar. Sebuah tangan telah sigap menangkap lenganku. Sang pemilik tangan adalah rekan kerja sebagai tubuhku menuju pintu keluar. Leeteuk hyung dan segenap staff stasiun radio ini memaklumi betul keterbatasanku yang tidak mampu melihat. Aku masih hidup, tapi fungsi mataku yang mati.

Bunyi gemerincing tertangkap telinga. Wajahku menoleh. Kegelapan yang tampak. Tapi aku yakin orang yang berdiri di sebelahku penuh dengan warna. Terutama di bagian parasnya yang selalu diceritakan orang-orang, bahwa dia memiliki wajah yang cukup rupawan.

"Hyukkie, jangan lupa besok jam sebelas."

"Baik."

Tanganku digandeng oleh orang yang selalu memberitahukan keberadaannya lewat bunyi lonceng yang diikat di gantungan ponsel. Meninggalkan Leeteuk hyung yang masih memiliki siaran tengah malam.

Hawa hangat berubah dingin. Temperatur udara yang menjadi lain memberikan tanda bahwa kami sekarang menapaki tanah di luar bangunan stasiun radio. Sunyi, tidak terdengar suara ribut-ribut wanita. Tengah malamlah yang menjadi penyebabnya. Makhluk-makhluk berjenis hawa pasti telah berjelajah di dunia mimpi.

Biasanya selepas aku menyelesaikan hak siaran jam matahari miring di langit, pasti ada saja terdengar suara-suara genit yang merayu 'Penuntunku' ketika dia datang menjemput. Sudah sering aku berujar : Pilihlah salah satu wanita yang menurutmu menarik. Jangan sampai mereka salah anggapan bahwa kau homo. Respon yang ku dapat hanyalah genggaman tanganku yang semakin dicengkeram erat.

"Chan, besok tidak usah buka toko. Aku dan beberapa DJ lain menjadi perwakilan untuk menghadiri pertemuan besar para penyiar radio di Busan.

Ku rasakan jarinya mengukir sebuah kata di telapak tanganku. Kata 'baik' lah yang terbaca oleh indera perabaku.

Hwang Chansung, adalah pemuda yang telah menjadi penuntun sekaligus pengasuhku selama tiga tahun belakangan ini. Dia juga salah satu pasien rumah sakit yang sama dengan tempatku menerima perawatan penyembuhan tumor. Dari sanalah bermulanya persahabatan baru. Kecocokan kami langsung tercipta, karena kami memiliki beberapa kesamaan. Sama-sama tak berorang tua. Sama-sama hidup sebatang kara. Dan sama-sama penyandang cacat. Aku tidak bisa melihat sementara Chansung tidak dapat bicara. Pemuda itu tidak bisu sejak lahir melainkan sejak dia baru duduk di tingkat lima sekolah dasar. Jadi, perlu diketahui, pita suara Chansung memang mati fungsi, tapi dia tidak tuli.

Awalnya memang agak susah untuk kami bisa saja menggunakan bahasa isyarat untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang lain. Tapi kasusku berbeda karena aku buta. Kekurangan akan menciptakan suatu kelebihan. Efek tumor memang telah mengambil penglihatanku, tapi di sisi lain telah menajamkan indera perabaku. Berkatnya aku bisa menguasai huruf braille. Proses belajarnya pun pada saat kami masih berada di rumah sakit. Dia lah yang telah mengajariku, melatihku dengan penuh kesabaran. Meningkatkan intuisiku. Membiasakanku membaca ukiran yang ditorehkan jari lewat telapak tangan maupun lengan. Kegelapan sekarang bukan hal yang aku takuti. Melainkan sesuatu yang berhasil aku lalui.

Chansung adalah jawaban atas keterpurukan yang selama ini ku derita. Hatinya begitu mulia, merawatku sampai sejauh ini. Dari mentari mulai terbit, dia sudah menyiapkan air mandi hangat untukku. Menghanduki helaian rambutku yang basah. Memilihkan pakaian yang akan aku kenakan tiap hari. Menyiapkan makanan sehat untuk aku konsumsi. Menjadi penuntunku ketika aku berada di luar rumah. Senantiasa mengantarkan dan menjemputku usai mengudara. Sampai surya digantikan bulan, Chansung masih menunjukkan pengabdiannya: menyiapkan piyama dan ranjang yang bersih untuk aku tiduri. Menungguku sampai tertidur lelap, barulah dia berhenti.

Aku masih bisa melihat dunia melalui mata Chansung. Setiap pagi aku selalu diberi beberapa kertas dengan titik-titik timbul. Dia menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi hari kemarin di benda itu. Menceritakan tentang keadaan distrik. Menceritakan apa saja yang dilakukan para tetangga. Menceritakan tentang toko usaha yang dijalaninya, ataupun menceritakan tentang tayangan TV yang hanya bisa aku dengar suaranya. Ataupun menceritakan tentang apa saja yang dilihatnya ketika kami berjalan berdua di pusat kota. Butuh waktu yang tidak sedikit untuk Chansung menciptakan tulisan sentuh dengan penjabaran yang begitu jelas dan panjang lebar. Aku sangat menghargai usaha kerasnya. Agar aku tidak terlalu nelangsa dengan warna gelap yang senantiasa ada. Rasanya aku sangat sulit untuk percaya. Di antara kekejaman takdir yang kerap menggerogoti kehidupanku, Tuhan telah menyiapkan penolong berhati malaikat seperti Chansung sebagai hadiah akhir.

Tiga tahun tinggal di Gwanju bersama chansung , sekalipun chansung tidak pernah berbuat kasar kepadaku, apalagi melakukan pelecehan seksual. Aku pikir Chansung hanya menganggapku sebagai keluarga yang patut dia lindungi. Pernah suatu ketika aku bertanya: Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku, Chansung?:

Dia hanya mengukirkan jarinya di lenganku menuliskan kalimat : Karena kau menawan.

Dia memujiku layaknya memuja seorang wanita. Lantas aku berpikir, mungkinkah Chansung suka padaku? Kalau memang iya, hatiku bingung untuk membalas perasaannya seperti apa. Chansung memang sangat baik. Kehangatannya bahkan begitu kuat melampaui kehangatan yang pernah aku rasakan. Hanya saja aku masih belum bisa melupakan Kyunnie hyung. Hati dan cintaku telah dibawa pergi bersama sosok Kyunnie hyung yang telah menjauh dari kehidupanku. Hati untuk mencintai sudah lama hilang sejak tiga tahun yang lalu.

Lenganku sengaja bergelantungan sangat erat. Semakin diperkuat Chansung yang rupanya khawatir pegangan kami akan terlepas di tengah pusat kota. Menekankan sifat kelewat overprotektinya di jam-jam padat di pusat kota yang tak pernah jauh dari kata lengang. Menyusuri jalan dengan otoritas peningkatan perlindungan dari biasanya.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku bergetar di tengah jalan. Lama Chansung ikut terdiam bersamaku sampai akhirnya dia membunyikan lonceng, menuntutku untuk bicara.

"Apa ada restoran bernama Palm Tree di dekat sini?"

Seperti biasa, Chansung akan mengukirkan jawaban pendek di telapak tanganku, dan akan mengukirkan jawaban panjang di lenganku.

'Ada.'

Jawaban Chansung mencekik leher. Pantas saja langkahku berhenti dengan sendirinya. Ternyata tempat yang banyak menyimpan kenangan tidak jauh berada dari posisiku. Seolah menarik diriku untuk mengunjunginya.

Chansung mengukir lagi.

'Mau makan di sana?'

"Tidak," sahut ku cepat, terkesan kaku. "Kita cari tempat lain saja. Aku ingin makan salad."

Tubuhku dituntun lagi. Tidak lama berjalan Chansung membawaku ke tempat makanan siap saji yang menyediakan salad sebagai salah satu menunya. Pemuda itu memang sangat memperhatikan asupanku. Memperhitungkan bahan-bahan yang akan dicerna oleh ususku, karena aku bekas penderita tumor. Wajar dia mempertimbangkan banyak kemungkinan. Salah makan bisa memicu kembali berkembangnya penyakit yang hampir membuatku mati.

'Aku akan mengantri, tunggulah disini.'

Membutuhkan waktu satu menit untuk Chansung menuliskannya. Aku bahkan menahan geli karena jari-jarinya menari di lenganku.

"Hei kyuhyun!"

Mendadak tubuhku serasa dihantam bongkahan es. Beku melanda. Pundak menegang hebat.

"Benar kau kyuhyun."

Semoga saja itu bukan nama dari orang yang aku kenal.

"Gaya rambut mu berubah. Aku hampir tidak mengenalimu."

Ritme jantungku berdegup kencang. Aksinya membuat nadi-nadiku berdenyut gila. Serentak terdengar bersamaan sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Oh, kau Kangin hyung."

Tertusuk telak. Tepat menghujam tempat vital di tengah yang tertutupi tulang rusuk dada. Sesak nafas sesaat.

"Tentu saja. Penampilan kita harus berubah, jangan begitu-begitu saja. Harus ada peningkatan."

Suara itu entah berasal dari mana. Tidak tahu di mana persis tepat keberadaannya. Masih belum tau letak sumbernya. Tapi yang jelas pemilik suara itu ada di bagian dalam tempat ini.

"Kau tambah tinggi sekarang. Padahal dulu kau lebih pendek dariku. Masih bisa tumbuh juga ternyata. Hahahahahaha."

"Heh, mulutmu juga tidak sama ubahnya seperti dulu. Busuk!"

Tidak salah lagi, suara itu ku kenali. Suara seorang pemuda yang kerap mengalun di pendengaranku selama enam belas tahun. Suara seseorang yang teramat aku rindukan. Tetapi seseorang yang tidak ingin aku jumpai lagi di masa sekarang.

Suara Kyunnie hyung.

Ku rogoh kantong celana. Ku genggam ponsel pintar. Diriku terlalu gugup untuk menyentuh layar. pikiranku tidak bisa bekerja sama. Saking takutnya keberadaanku diketahui kyunnie hyung, alat komunikasiku terlepas dari pegangan. Suara benda jatuh menubruk permukaan lantai terdengar.

Peluh sebiji jagung mulai menyempil. Kening ku sentuh sebentar. Otakku terlalu tumpul untuk berpikir. Terlalu gegabah. Tidak mungkin aku merangkak, meraba-raba di lantai, mencari ponsel yang tidak tahu tercecer di mana. Gelagat seperti itu pasti akan menarik perhatian. Terlebih lagi karena aku buta.

"Chan, Chansung kau di mana?"

Seharusnya aku bertanya di mana letak counter kepada Chansung sebelum dia menyuruhku tinggal. Sehinggga aku bisa berhati-hati melangkah ke sana. Setelah ketemu lalu memintanya membawaku segera pergi dari tempat ini juga. Hanya saja aku tidak berpikiran sampai sejauh itu. Kemungkinan bertemu kyunnie hyung di kota besar sama sekali tidak ku duga.

Mau tak mau aku harus mengangkat diri, berjalan kemana saja. Mungkin dengan cara seperti itu Chansung akan menyadari keanehan pada diriku, mendatangiku, dan aku bisa mangajaknya lekas keluar.

Sayang seribu sayang, tubuhku yang terlampau gemetar menyebabkan salah satu kakiku tersandung kaki meja. Tubuhku hampir terjatuh jika saja tidak ada tangan yang dengan cepat mencegahnya.

"Hati-hati."

Sungguh, rasanya aku ingin mati saat itu juga.

"Hyukkie?"

"Bagaimana kabarmu kyunnie hyung?" sangat jauh dari perkiraan bahwa kami akan terduduk satu meja.

"Kabarku baik. Kau sendiri?"

"Kabarku juga baik," ku berikan senyuman. "Kau tambah tinggi ya?"

Bohong besar, mana bisa aku melihat. Aku hanya mencuri dengar dari perkataan temannya barusan.

"Kau juga, sedikit gemukan sekarang."

Tertawa kecil. Aku berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin. Senormal manusia sehat. "Iya, akhir-akhir ini aku banyak makan."

Canggung sesaat. Tapi tak mengintimidasikan sumber suara lawan bicaraku yang berada di hadapan. Pandangan tetap ku arahkan ke depan.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu, terakhir kali bertemu kapan ya?"

Bersyukur bola mataku tidak sampai diangkat. Selaput putih yang melapisi pupilnya juga telah dihilangkan. Sehingga mataku masih terlihat jernih.

"Entahlah aku juga lupa sepertinya sudah lama sekali."

Bohong lagi. Masih segar bahkan terlalu segar di ingatan bahwa pertemuan terakhir kami ketika aku mengusir diriku sendiri dari apartemennya.

"Oh iya apa kau masih bekerja di perusahaan itu, Hyukkie?"

Meski mati fungsi tapi syaraf motorik pupilku masih jalan. Aku memutar bola mata layaknya berpikir, mencari-cari jawaban. Di hadapan kyunnie hyung, tidak akan aku biarkan, dan tidak boleh sampai ketahuan bahwa aku sebenarnya buta. Aktingku harus maksimal.

"Aku sudah lama berhenti Kyunnie hyung, Kau sendiri masih betah di Perusahaan itu juga?"

Saling tukar pertanyaan serupa. Mudah-mudahan dengan begitu kyunnie hyung cepat bosan. Membawanya segera cepat keluar dari percakapan beserta kaki-kakinya enyah dari susunan kursi di mana aku ada di seberangnya, sebelum aku tersandung kelalaian. Kelalaian yang akan menguak rahasia yang setengah mati ku pendam bahwa mataku cacat.

"Aku juga sudah tidak. Sekarang aku sudah punya usaha sendiri."

"Betulkah?"

Terpancarkah kekaguman di penglihatanku yang sirna? Aku hanya speechless sejenak. kyunnie hyung selalu saja selangkah lebih maju dariku.

"Ya, kapan-kapan mampirlah ke tempat usahaku."

"Oh, tentu saja, pasti aku akan datang."

Asal jawab, padahal itu teramat mustahil untuk aku lakukan. Jangankan hendak datang, sedikitpun aku tidak berniat untuk mampir di suatu hari ataupun di suatu saat nanti. Sudah lelah aku memberi penuturan apa alasannya.

"Oh iya, aku sudah lama ingin mengabari mu. Tapi semua kontakmu susah sekali dihubungi."

Sedikit antusias, "selagi kita bertemu di sini, kau bisa mengatakannya sekarang."

Bisu sebentar. Hiruk pikuk pengunjung tempat makan siap saji unjuk perhatian. Sampai akhirnya kyunnie hyung kembali mengucap, menelan suara-suara yang beraneka ragam.

"Aku resmi sudah menikah dengan Ryewook."

Mati rasa. Seluruh persendianku mengendur bersamaan. Jantungku bahkan seakan berhenti berdetak. Andaikata sebuah gelas kaca berada digenggaman tanganku, pasti sudah pecah karena ku cengkeram hebat. Atau pecah berderai di lantai karena pegangan terlepas dengan sendirinya. Pemompa darah yang mengatur jalannya sirkulasi mati sejenak.

"Kau tahu kan pernikahan sesama jenis sudah dilegalkan di Amerika. Kira-kira tiga tahun lalu kami pergi ke sana untuk menikah."

Jujur hatiku amat pedih. Obat-obatan mahal, pembedahan, memilih gila sekalipun sebagai jalan tetap saja tidak akan sanggup mengobatinya. Kepedihan ini tak punya bentuk. Terasa nyata. Sangat sesak dan begitu sakit tapi tak bisa dilihat. Lantas aku jadi kembali terngiang akan momen memilukan dengan latar guyuran hujan. Hari di mana seorang yang akan buta mengambil keputusan. Memanfaatkan sisa daya penglihatan untuk merekam sosok cinta dalam hatinya lewat perjanjian pertemuan. Tapi tak kunjung datang hingga tengah malam. Kesekaratan yang malah menyambutnya. Kalau dihitung-hitung, mungkin masa-masa itu cintanya yang berbalas masih segar-segarnya. Melupakan sang penanti yang rupanya sudah lama ditilik oleh malaikat maut. Dan sang penanti itu adalah aku. Tragis memang.

"Syukurlah," makhluk astral macam apa yang merasuki tubuhku, sampai aku bisa berakting sehebat ini "Akhirnya cintamu terbalas kyunnie hyung selamat ya."

"Sudah ku duga," terdengar ada keceriaan di dalam untaian katanya, "kau pasti akan senang mendengarnya. Yah, asal kau tahu, aku sempat bertengkar hebat dengan ayahku ketika dia mengetahui hal ini, berbanding terbalik dengan mu, Hyukkie."

Penuh kegetiran senyum ini ku ukir kembali. Semoga saja kyunnie hyung tidak menaruh curiga bahwa ini sunggingan yang ku paksakan.

"Selain itu kami juga sudah mengadopsi seorang bayi."

Kyunnie hyung telah membagi hatinya kepada dua makhluk lain. Jatah untuk ku sama sekali tidak ada. Hatiku sepertinya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Hancur lebur. Potongannya berserakan. Memberikan warna merah darah dalam duniaku. Satu warna yang berbaur dalam kegelapan. Tambah hitam. Semakin pekat. Gelap karena kecewa. Merah karena marah yang tertahan dan pekat karena rasa sakit. Begitu gampangnya kyunnie hyung mengatakan demikian. Tidak tahu kah dia bahwa selama ini aku memendam cinta? Apakah dia tidak menyadari lewat ciuman yang aku curi waktu dulu? Atau kyunnie hyung tahu tapi sengaja agar aku berhenti menyimpan perasaan terhadapnya? Atau jangan-jangan kyunnie hyung berpikir tiga tahun telah berselang rasa cintaku juga telah sirna? Salah besar kyunnie hyung. Semakin kau membuatku tersakiti, semakin besar cinta ini bertumbuh. Meski mengganjal dan teramat berat aku tetap akan menyimpannya. Bukan dosa besar kan kyunnie hyung aku masih memilih mencintaimu? Sekalipun dari dulu aku sudah tahu, kau tidak akan pernah bisa ku gapai. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa ku miliki utuh.

"Kau benar-benar sudah dewasa sekarang kyunnie hyung"

"Tentu saja Hyukkie, Aku sudah bukan pria yang payah lagi. Hei apakah kau sudah menikah Hyukkie?"

Gelengan ku berikan sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu kau harus segera menikah. Segera susul aku Hyukkie!"

Sekencang apapun aku berlari tidak akan pernah bisa menyusulmu hyung. Pernikahan bukan suatu ikatan yang aku idamkan lagi jika kau sudah mengikrarkannya dengan orang lain.

Bunyi umum notifikasi ponsel menjeda. Dilanjutkan bunyi ketukan layar yang dimainkan oleh orang yang berada di seberang tempat dudukku.

"Maaf Hyukkie, aku harus pergi. wokkie sudah menunggu di luar. Nanti kita lanjutkan lagi ya. Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa."

Tidak bisa tertebak berapa meter jarak kursi yang aku duduki dengan pintu masuk. Angka satu sampai lima puluh aku hitung dalam hati sebagai pengukur. Kyunnie hyung harus benar-benar ku pastikan telah lenyap.

Kedua bola mataku terasa berat di hitungan ke sepuluh. Sungai kecil menganak di pelupuk di hitungan ke lima belas. Sebulir air bening meluncur bebas di hitungan ke tiga puluh tiga. Kepalaku tertunduk di hitungan tiga puluh enam. kutumpu siku di meja, telapaknya menyangga kening kepala di hitungan ke empat puluh. Air mata ku tumpah ruah di hitunganku yang telah buyar. Tangisanku terisak tanpa suara. Sedikit sesak bernapas. Jejelan air menganggu sistem pernapasan. Sakit hati yang berlipat-lipat menihilkan urat maluku yang mulai tersedu di salah satu kursi tempat makanan siap saji. Punggungku dielus, sebagian tubuhku direngkuh. Aku semakin menangis sejadi-jadinya di hamparan dada bidang seorang pemuda bisu. Meraung memilukan karena tak dapat jatah secuilpun kebahagiaan. Baru kali ini aku sesakit ini. Baru kali ini aku sepedih ini. Dia hanya diam dan mendengarkan. Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain memberikanku kehangatan.

"Chan, aku ingin pulang."

Warnanya hitam dan akan selalu senantiasa berwarna hitam. Langit-langit kamar hotel yang aku yakini telah ku pandang lama. Latar malam dan efek cuaca yang terkabar buruk mengharuskan tertundanya kepulanganku ke Gwanju. Chansung lalu memesan kamar hotel sekamar berdua. Ranjangnya cukup nyaman untuk membujurkan tubuhku yang teramat penat setelah menangisi kenyataan dunia.

Sedikit menyesal ketika aku sedu sedan tiba-tiba di tempat makan siap saji. Sepatutnya aku bahagia mendengar kyunnie hyung kini telah bersanding dengan cinta sejatinya. Tapi, kandasnya hatiku yang tercabik-cabik, absolut mengesampingkan kemunafikan. Aku menangis karena aku merasa tersakiti. Aku tersakiti karena ending cintaku resmi tak akan pernah terbalas. Itu adalah alasan dan kejelasan yang sangat sederhana.

Suara tv yang dibiarkan menyala tidak memadamkan pikiranku tentang keberadaan Chansung. Meski dia bisu dan kadang-kadang muncul dan hilang segaib hantu, dia selalu datang tepat di saat aku sangat butuh.

"Chan, apa kau melihatnya?"

Langkah berjalan terdengar. Bunyi kulit bergesekan terletak di samping tempat tidur. Chansung sepertinya duduk di lantai bersandar setengah badan di penyangga ranjang.

Ku ubah posisi rebahan ke sisi miring kanan. Menjulurkan sebelah tangan untuk diukirkan jawaban.

'Ya.'

"Kau mendengarkan semua perbincangan kami?"

'Tidak.'

Hening sebentar.

'Hanya sebagian.'

Badan ku angkat. Kedua tungkai kaki ku geser, menjuntai di tepi ranjang. Posisiku tengah berduduk.

"Dia adalah orang yang paling ku cintai, Chan."

Pegas kasur berderit. Hawa keberadaan manusia tertangkap radar perasaku. Rupanya Chansung mendaratkan pantatnya di tepi ranjang tepat di sampingku.

'Dia brengsek.'

Senyum ku ulas tipis. Sebiadab apapun, dia tetap menjadi orang yang paling ku cinta.

Jemariku menyentuh sebuah benda keras. Permukaan sampul buku. Chansung sengaja menyodorkannya untuk aku buka. Untuk aku baca. Titik-titik timbul halaman pertama aku sentuh.

Lupakan pria jahat yang tidak pernah menyadari perasaanmu.

Terdiam. Gerakan jari ku mainkan lagi meraba bagian bawah tulisan bertitik timbul. Semakin ke bawah, yang terjamah hanya lapangan kertas lembut. Halaman ku balik. Penjabaran huruf braille terpaku di halaman selanjutnya.

'Memang tidak instan, tapi kau bisa belajar pelan-pelan.'

Sudah tiga tahun aku mencoba. Membiarkan sosok Chansung masuk ke dalam hidupku. Tapi tidak ada hasrat yang tercipta. Semakin aku mencoba untuk melupakan, kepala dan seluruh tubuh ini semakin terisi penuh oleh bayangan kyunnie hyung. Begitu besarnya cintaku terhadap kyunnie hyung bukan hanya membutakan syaraf penglihatan tapi juga mematikan akal sehat. Cinta yang telah menjadi racun ku biarkan tetap menjadi racun.

Sama seperti halaman pertama. Di lembaran kertas kedua hanya kalimat itu yang terpatri. Di halaman ketiga ku dapati serangkaian kata-kata lanjutan.

'Berhentilah mencintai. Sekarang giliranmu untuk dicintai.'

Sedikitpun aku tidak akan terkejut dengan untaian kata berikutnya yang nanti akan aku sentuh.

'Aku mencintaimu, Hyuk.'

Lembar kertas yang berjilid terjatuh. Dekapan kuat menghantam tubuhku. Bagai tersihir. Tidak ada yang bisa ku berikan sebagai respon kecuali pembiaran. Sebuah penerimaan. Hanya penerimaan pelukan. Bukan penerimaan pengucapan cinta. Kalau hanya sebuah pelukan untuk membayar semua perlakuan luar biasa dari Chansung selama ini tentu tidak akan membuatku rugi bukan?

Benda lunak sedikit hangat melekat di bibirku. Lidah ku kelu. Mulutku membatu. Tarian lidah Chansung meminta dua katupan tepi mulutku merebak barang sesenti saja. Diriku terlampau bingung oleh hal-hal yang terjadi mendadak. Aku ingin menolak tapi secara bersamaan aku ingin membalas sebagai hadiah terima kasih karena dia selalu berupaya menetralkan hatiku yang gamang. Tapi takutnya jika ku melakukan demikian, Chansung beranggapan cintanya bersambut. Cukup aku saja yang merasakan penderitaan cinta terlalu baik hati untuk aku nodai sebagai pelarian diri.

Hingga akhirnya terdengar nyata bahwa hatiku memaksa.

Kau harus pasrah, Hyukjae.

Perlahan mulut ku buka. Dengan leluasanya bibir dan pengecap Chansung semakin mencumbu. Kedua tangan kekarnya berpindah mengikat kepalaku. Badannya menindih tubuhku yang semakin terbenam di atas jutaan kapuk lembut terbalut seprei empuk. Mungkin jika selanjutnya Chansung melucuti pakaianku lalu meniduriku, aku akan bersedia.

Karena keseluruhan jasad ini hilang nilainya.

Dibunuh cinta yang dipendam berlama-lama.

Kata menyerah, menggugatku untuk menurut saja.

.

...*...

Salah satu bentuk agenda nyata kyuhyun adalah mengkompromikan permintaan perutnya. Suram memandang antrian di hadapan. cukup panjang akibat pelanggan paling depan yang tampaknya masih bingung memilih menu makanan. Dan sungguh ia tidak ingin dikenali oleh suara berat yang memanggil namanya dari belakang. Ia sudah letih mengesampingkan tatapan-tatapan tergoda dari kaum hawa yang mengagumi ketampanannya sepanjang pengantrian. Apalagi untuk makhluk yang satu ini. Teman saling lempar kesatiran semasa di bangku kuliah dulu. Enggan sekali ia menghadapi.

"Hei kyuhyun! Benar kau kyuhyun. Gaya rambut mu berubah. Aku hampir tidak mengenalimu."

Suara itu terlampau nyaring. Menyita perhatian sebagian para pengantri. kyuhyun dengan penuh kemalasan hati terpaksa menyahuti.

"Oh kau Kangin hyung." Tanpa sadar kalimat itu juga menggema tak kalah keras, terbawa kebiasaan saling menyumpah dengan nada-nada tinggi di masa mengenyam pendidikan. "Tentu saja. Penampilan kita harus berubah, jangan begitu-begitu saja. Harus ada peningkatan."

"Kau tambah tinggi sekarang. Padahal dulu kau lebih pendek dari ku. Masih bisa tumbuh juga ternyata. Hahahahahaha."

"Heh, mulutmu juga tidak sama ubahnya seperti dulu. Busuk."

Kangin sukses menjadi perusak mood. Rasa-rasanya ia ingin pergi dari komplotan pendesak ini. Meluncur ke restoran Palm Tree yang tinggal menunggu duduk-duduk manis saja makanan tersaji datang sendiri. Mencari celah untuk menghindar, mata kyuhyun lalu menangkap sosok yang gerakan kedua tangannya seolah ingin menggapai-gapai sesuatu. Berjalan tak tentu arah menerobos apa saja yang ada di hadapannya.

"Gantikan ku mengantri." kyuhyun berniat untuk keluar dari barisan. "Pesankan makanan yang sama denganmu tapi dibungkus. Oke?" Kangin hendak protes tapi kyuhyun sudah secepat kilat menyingkir dari antrian.

Lengan berpemalut putih pale tersambut. Pemiliknya menyandung kaki salah satu meja dan terkesiap ketika kyuhyun mencetuskan kalimat. "Hati-hati."

Sama kagetnya dengan si pirang. Si rambut ikal tersadar bahwa ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Dan si mulut busuk adalah penyebabnya. Telah mengajaknya bicara sekaligus menganggu konsentrasinya sehingga ia lupa.

"Hyukkie?" satu kata itu dengan spontan dilontarkan. Memahami semuanya sudah terlanjur fatal.

Hyukjae senatural mungkin meraih kursi terdekat dan segera menempatinya. Mata kyuhyun tak luput mengawasi dengan pandangan sangat tak mengenakkan hati. Ikut duduk di seberangnya hanya dengan penghalang sebuah meja.

"Bagaimana kabarmu kyunnie hyung?"

"Kabarku baik. Kau sendiri?" Nada suara itu datar, sedatar yang kerap ia ucapkan dulu ketika saling berinteraksi.

"Kabarku juga baik," Hyukjae tersenyum ramah, jauh lebih menawan dari yang sering ia lihat. "Kau tambah tinggi ya?"

"Kau juga, sedikit gemukan sekarang."

Tawa kecil Hyukjae keluarkan sebagai respon. Ungkapan beraroma kebahagiaan yang sepertinya tengah dibuat-buat. "Iya, akhir-akhir ini aku banyak makan."

Kyuhyun menatapnya nanar. Apakah harus sepura-pura itu jika berhadapan langsung dengan seorang makhluk bumi bernama Cho Kyuhyun?

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu, terakhir kali bertemu kapan ya?"

"Entahlah aku juga lupa sepertinya sudah lama sekali."

Sudah terbaca. Hyukjae tentunya berbohong. Dirinya saja kelewat mengingat, apalagi si pirang itu yang nampak jelas masih sangat mencintainya. Tidak mungkin kenangan menyakitkan terlupakan begitu saja.

"Oh iya apa kau masih bekerja di perusahaan itu, hyukkie?. Pertanyaan barusan terpikir acak. Hanya sekedar meciptakan sedikit lebih banyaknya durasi untuk mereka berdua bicara. Sekaligus menilai sebagus apa akting Hyukjae selanjutnya.

"Aku sudah lama berhenti kyunnie hyung." Gerakan perputaran iris brown Hyukajae sempurna membuat kyuhyun pilu. Di sisi lain hatinya tersayat. Di sisi lain ia juga menahan geram. "Kau sendiri masih betah di perusahan itu juga kyunnie hyung?."

"Aku juga sudah tidak. Sekarang aku sudah punya usaha sendiri."

"Betulkah?" tanggapan Hyukjae disaduri dengan binaran pupil nan jernih. Sukses kyuhyun semakin terluka. Dan nyaris melumpuhkan sendinya.

"Ya, kapan-kapan mampirlah ke tempat usahaku."

"Oh, tentu saja, pasti aku akan datang."

Pikiran kyuhyun mulai terlayangkan pada satu cuplikan. Di mana tidak sekali dua bahkan terlampau sering Hyukjae didapati tengah meraba-raba baju kyuhyun yang sengaja tersisip rapat di lemari pakaian.

"Oh iya, aku sudah lama ingin mengabari mu. Tapi semua kontakmu susah sekali dihubungi."

"Selagi kita bertemu di sini, kau bisa mengatakannya sekarang."

kyuhyun mendadak kesal. Tiba-tiba ia serasa ingin menghancurkan sesuatu. Lalu untuk memuaskannya seuntaian kalimat meluncur tandas begitu saja. "Aku resmi sudah menikah dengan wokkie."

Ekspresi Hyukjae terpampang menegang bak patung. Kemauan kyuhyun menuntut untuk menambahkan lagi. "Kau tahu kan pernikahan sesama jenis sudah dilegalkan di Amerika. Kira-kira tiga tahun lalu kami pergi ke sana untuk menikah."

"Syukurlah, akhirnya cintamu terbalas kyunnie hyung, selamat ya."

Bukan main jengkelnya. Entah apa yang memasuki tubuh kyuhyun. Ia semakin tersulut emosi. Tapi tetap menahan karena rasa prihatin juga ikut menemani. Itu adalah kata yang teramat mengiris. Namun lawan bicaranya menyambut dengan suka cita. Menopengi dengan garis bibir yang melengkung lebar ke atas. Penuh kepura-puraan. Penuh kepalsuan.

"Sudah ku duga," kyuhhun juga bisa berakting"kau pasti akan senang mendengarnya." Dengarkan saja, ia juga bisa bernada ceria di sebagian perkataannya. "Yah, asal kau tahu, aku sempat bertengkar hebat dengan ayahku ketika dia mengetahui hal ini, berbanding terbalik dengan mu, Hyukkie."

Belum cukup terpenuhkan hasrat hatinya, kyuhyun semakin melontarkan kalimat yang terus-terusan menikam, "selain itu kami juga sudah mengadopsi seorang bayi."

Sepasang mata itu menyayu. kyuhyun yakin sebentar lagi benteng air kesedihan Hyukjae akan terbobol. Tinggal menunggu waktu.

"Kau benar-benar sudah dewasa sekarang kyunnie hyung."

"Tentu saja Hyukkie. Aku sudah bukan pria dewasa yang payah lagi. Hei apakah kau sudah menikah Hyukkie?"

Gelengan Hyukjae teramat lemah. Dirinya pasti telah lelah menerima serangan bathin secara bertubi-tubi.

"Kalau begitu kau harus segera menikah. Segera susul aku Hyukkie!"

Cukup sudah senjata-senjata tajam itu tersisip dari tiap bahasa yang diucapkan. Pesan masuk dari Ryewook merupakan teguran untuk dengan sebelah tangan yang memainkan ponsel menolehkan arah kepala ke belakang. Celingak celinguk. Mencari-cari sosok mungil yang menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Maaf Hyuk, aku harus sudah menunggu di luar. Nanti kita lanjutkan lagi ya. Sampai jumpa."

Kyuhyun langsung angkat diri menemui Ryewook. Ucapan balasan 'Sampai jumpa' dari Hyukjae sedikitpun tidak terdengar terlebih tidak dihiraukan olehnya karena terlalu antusias dengan kemunculan sosok mungil di luar sana.

Seumpama Hyukjae bisa melihat, pasti ia akan mengalami yang namanya kesekaratan untuk kedua kali. Pasalnya, persis lurus ke depan dari tempat Hyukjae mendudukan diri, berpenghalang pintu transparan, bayi mungil dengan dua ikatan rambut sejumput, menjulurkan tangan menggapai-gapai Kyuhyun untuk minta digendong. Keluarga kecil nan bahagia. Pemandangan yang melewati batas kegetiran dari sekian banyak kepedihan yang telah disandang dari seorang pemendam cinta. Beruntung ia buta. Kebutaan itu layaknya anugerah. Anugerah yang mencegahnya untuk terluka lebih parah.

Kangin muncul. Menjeda pembicaraan Ryewook dan Kyuhyun yang sesekali tertawa. Menyodorkan bungkusan plastik dengan beberapa makanan siap saji yang terbingkis di dalamnya.

"Setelah lama tidak bertemu, kau malah menyuruhku menjadi babu."

Gelak tawanya pecah. Bayi dalam gendongan terkekeh juga. Ryewook dan para pelakon dewasa yang mengeluarkan tawa. Terinterupsi sebentar. Kangin lantas turut tertawa melihat bayi mungil itu tidak tahu menahu—asal ikut-ikutan ceria, membuat ia dan yang lainnya merasa lucu. Pancaran aura kebahagiaan di sini berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan sesosok yang mulai menjatuhkan setitik demi setitik air mata.

"Maaf menunggu lama," tolehan tiga kepala diarahkan ke sumber suara. "Huffttt...Kalau tahu begini aku tidak akan ikut . Tapi, aku tidak tahan melihat kura-kura lucu it"

Ryewook menyipitkan mata. Ia bingung dengan kelakuan pasangan nya yang terlalu tergila-gila dengan kura-kura . Padahal dikediaman mereka terdapat sepasang jenis kura-kura yang sama dengan yang ada ditoko , mungkin inilah yang namanya penyakit aneh sang pasangan.

"daddy."

"ndee, daddy di sini sayang."

Sang bayi diambil. Berpindah tangan ke dalam gendongan pria berjari-jari mungil. Meninggalkan bekas sedikit ketidak ikhlasan di benak kyuhyun yang sudah terlena akan keluguan keponakannya.

"Baiklah kyu, kami harus pergi. Bila ada waktu, mampirlah sebentar ke rumah ya."

kyuhyun mengangguk satu kali. Sebelum diizinkannya Ryewook beserta keluarga kecilnya pergi, bingkisan makanan yang sudah terpesan dihadiahkan kepada mereka sebagai oleh-oleh.

Kangin yang tidak terlalu mengenali keluarga kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat. Ingin kembali memasuki tempat makanan siap saji. Menyantap makanannya yang sepertinya hampir mendingin di permukaan meja.

Tangan Kangin ditarik. kyuhyun memintanya sekali lagi, "Pesankan aku sepiring salad."

Alis kangin tertaut kesal. Decakan terlontar sebelum berkomentar. "Mengantri lah dan pesan lah sendiri. Lagipula kau belum membayar untuk makanan yang tadi!"

kyuhyun mengabaikannya. Makanan kaya serat, vitamin dan mineral itu sepertinya sudah tidak diminati lagi. Perhatiannya terfokus pada makhluk yang tertunduk dalam. Menangis bisu di salah satu kursi.

Mereka berselisih jalan setelah melewati pintu sensor yang membelah terbuka secara otomatis. Kangin sudah tidak sabaran menyambut pemuas perutnya. Sementara Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merasa kenyang melihat gelagat seorang pemuda yang setengah mati menyembunyikan isak tangis.

Kyuhyun mendarat duduk di sebelah Hyukjae. Merangkulnya setelah sebelumnya mengelus punggung yang membungkuk. Sosok pemuda itu lalu sengaja membenamkan diri. Menengelamkan kepalanya di dada kyuhyun. Menghujani mantel si rambut ikal dengan air mata sampai lembab.

Terbata, diselingi suara berkata, "Chan, aku ingin pulang."

Jika ada penghargaan dengan nominasi aktor tebaik sepanjang masa, Kyuhyun layak menjadi juaranya. Selama tiga tahun ia melakukan penyamaran. Betah berperan sebagai orang lain yang dulu sempat tidak ia suka. Meski sifat dasarnya tidak hilang—pemarah dan mudah tersulut emosi, berhubung Hyukjae buta watak kotornya jadi tidak kentara.

Mulanya Kyuhyun memang tidak ingin berlama-lama menjadi Hwang Chansung. Setiap ia ingin mengaku selalu saja diurungkan tatkala melihat senyum menawan Hyukjae merekah mengucapkan terima kasih atau hanya sekedar memanggil nama samarannya. Lambat laun Kyuhyun semakin nyaman dengan identitas palsu. Nyaris melupakan marganya yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Kebohongan itu dimainkan secara rapi. Berulang-ulang. Hari demi hari. Bulan demi bulan. Tahun demi tahun. Ia sudah terbiasa bertingkah layaknya orang bisu. Saking sempurnanya, ia bahkan terlihat sebagai penyandang tunawicara betulan. Menggunakan bahasa isyarat sebagai alat komunikasi dengan penduduk sekitar. Mahir memainkan reglet dan stylus untuk menjadi pencerita bagi si buta. Semua itu ia kuasai dalam waktu yang cukup pendek. Hanya bermodalkan satu tujuan utama: Demi menebus kesalahannya pada Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun tentu tahu perasaan Hyukjae terhadapnya. Melalui ciuman hambar yang Hyukjae berikan. Saat itu ia belum menyadari cinta yang sebenarnya. Terlalu dadakan dan tak sempat menghayati membuatnya murka. Selama hampir lima tahun ia menganggap itu sebagai penolakan dan kesalahpahaman. Sampai mereka lama hidup berdua. Mengikis sikap dinginnya. Meskipun tetap saja Kyuhyun mengira bahwa Ryewook lah makhluk yang ia cinta.

Sedikitpun tidak terbesit dibenak Kyuhyun untuk mengacaukan skenario perannya hari itu. Tapi kemunculan Kangin berhasil mangacaukannya. Mengajaknya bicara setelah sekian lama tidak mengeluarkan suara. Merusak kebiasaan nya yang bisu. Sehingga terlontar lah kata ketika Hyukjae hampir menciderai wajahnya. Refleks dan spontan begitu saja. Karena sudah terlanjur kelepasan, ya sudah Kyuhyun mainkan sandiwara dadakan. Berhubung ia juga teramat kesal mendapati Hyukjae yang selalu terisak ketika meraba-raba pakaian nya. Baju kyuhyun yang secara diam-diam Hyukjae ketika keluar dari apartemen Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun diam mengamati. Orang yang Hyukjae rindukan sebenarnya selama ini tinggal satu atap bersamanya. Setia mendampingi. Mengasihi. Merawat. Menuntun. Menjaga Hyukjae layaknya benda bernyawa yang teramat berharga. Benar, Hyukjae sekarang hartanya. Harta yang cukup dengan melihat wajahnya saja sudah membuat Kyuhyun bahagia.

Tiap tetesan air mata Hyukjae yang kadang-kadang terjun menjadi cermin bagi Kyuhyun. Betapa bejat perlakuannya dulu. Sifat bak es batu beku yang sudah terlanjur mendarah daging karena tidak terima ciumannya direbut, diterima Hyukjae lebih dari empat tahun. Hyukjae yang selalu diabaikan, seakan tidak pernah dianggap, mencoba untuk terus mencuatkan keberadaan di sisi Kyuhyun yang terlampau sibuk bercengkerama dengan Ryewook Kendati selalu mendapati perjuangan itu berakhir percuma. Kesia-siaan yang diraih Hyukjae berujung penarikan diri karena divonis tumor mata.

Akting yang melesat begitu saja. Tertulis rinci di pikiran pertemuan singkat dengan Ryewook beserta keluarga kecil malah menerbitkan susunan sandiwara tambahan meskipun cuma lewat perkataan dusta belaka. Ia memang ingin menghantam Hyukjae lewat tusukan kata-kata. Hati Hyukjae harus dibuat terkoyak. kyuhyun si pemuda tak peka. Terjahat. Terbejat. Terbrengsek, patut ditanam selamanya di otak Hyukjae. Egois dan ketidak pekaannya dulu memberikan dampak permanen pada Hyukjae. Menimbulkan sifat pesimis, dan pikiran-pikiran negatif yang semakin menimbun banyak. Ia wajib membuang pikiran sempit Hyukjae yang sudah membludak menjadi sampah. Mendesaknya keluar dengan cara mewujud nyatakan bahwa makhluk bernama Kyuhyun sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah bersudi mencintainya. Mengada-ngada cerita : hidup sejahtera dengan Ryewook, mungkin akan memicu Hyukjae untuk berhenti mengharapkannya.

 _Ia melakukan demikian bukan karena tak beralasan. Sangat paham betul bahwa sumber penyakit bathin Hyukjae adalah dirinya. Kejerian itu yang membuat ia merasa hina untuk datang kembali menjadi Cho Kyuhyun. Sosok Kyuhyun tak pantas bertindak sebagai pengobat luka. Selamanya akan tetap menjadi zat berbahaya. Sebutan mematikan yang membuatnya bertahan dengan nama Hwang Chansung. Ia lebih memilih mengambil identitas orang lain sebagai pemberi cinta kepada Hyukjae sampai menua, sampai ajal menjemput mereka._

 _Terkadang manusia memang mempunyai tindakan yang berbeda-beda dalam menyampaikan cinta dan kasih sayang._

 _Ketika yang selalu ada di pikiran terpokok pada satu orang saja. Di situlah sinyal memberitahukan bahwa di hati kita telah tertambat baru menyadari bahwa kehadiran Hyukjae sangat bermakna tatkala keberadaan Hyukjae sudah tiada. Wujud Ryewook sudah tidak memberikan pengaruh besar._

 _Kyuhyun akhirnya mencintai Hyukjae._

 _Ironi. Dorongan nafsu tidak pernah tercipta setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya Hyukjae bertengger di sisi Kyuhyun. Tapi ketika tubuh itu lenyap, cinta mulai tertanam dihatinya. Tampaknya ini hukum karma._

 _Bayangan-bayangan Hyukjae yang menganggu, menuntutnya untuk segera menindak lanjuti sebelum daya pikirnya lumpuh total. Ratusan kali ia mengontak, mengirim email. tapi jatuhnya selalu keterangan tidak aktif. Pernah saking terbelenggunya hati karena keinginan kuat untuk bertemu, kyuhyun mendatangi tempat Hyukjae bekerja. Pupus diperoleh setelah tahu ternyata Hyukjae baru saja mengundurkan diri. Hilang arah mulai menyetir. Penyesalan acap kali menjadi buntut perkara. Pekerjaan nya terbengkalai Ia nyaris dipecat. Sebab di seluruh tubuhnya hanya berdengung kata 'Hyukkie'._

 _Untungnya Ryewook senantiasa memberikan dukungan. Menjaga kesadaran si rambut ikal sekaligus membantu mengendalikan kehidupan agar tak berantakan. Jangan sampai pertemanan obat-obatan haram dan suntikan-suntikan kembali terulang. Sampai akhirnya suara agak serak-serak basah itu mengoneksi ponsel pintar. Menyapa dengan tindak tanduk manis sebagai modus untuk melakukan pertemuan. Kyuhyun yang teramat merindukan sosok itu berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang diucapkan di luar. Nada ketus dan tidak berminat yang malah terlempar. Padahal pasca telepon ditutup ia langsung menyelesaikan tugas-tugas nya. Meminta izin pulang lebih awal berbohong bahwa ada urusan darurat. Sayangnya perjumpaan kelak itu tak direstui. Kecelakaan lalu lintas yang dialaminya ketika dalam perjalanan._

 _Dua pekan Kyuhyun tak sadarkan diri. Satu pekan lagi harus dihabiskannya di atas ranjang karena balutan gips di kaki kanan. Otaknya tidak tergeser tapi tulang kakinya. Nyatanya ia masih mengingat bahkan menyayangkan kegagalan bertemu dengan Hyukjae._

 _Tak disangka rumah sakit adalah tempat pengganti pertemuan mereka berdua yang tertunda. kyuhyun membelalakan mata menangkap dua orang makhluk, salah satunya berparas menawan meraba-raba sebuah buku, menduduki bangku taman yang dipayungi pohon besar. Sosok itu termenung dengan tatapan ke arah lain tapi gerakan jemarinya aktif menyusuri hamparan kertas. Piyama biru yang dikenakan memberikan anggapan pasti bahwa sepertinya Hyukjae merupakan pasien juga._

 _._

 _Tongkat penyangga terlepas. Kaki Kyuhyun yang besar sebelah terbungkus gips membuatnya oleng nyaris mendaratkan tubuhnya ke tanah. Pegangan tangan asing segera menyeimbangkan tubuh yang hampir limbung._

 _"Ada apa chan?"_

 _Bunyi yang dikeluarkan dari pemilik mulut yang masih setia memegang kumpulan kertas yang tersusun, mendesir ngilu di telinga kyuhyun. Ada sesak yang dirasa tatkala Hyukjae tak terkejut sedikitpun melihat dirinya yang setengah pincang sambil membawa tongkat. Hyukjae yang seolah tidak mengenali, merobek hatinya. Sehina dina itu kah ia sampai-sampai Hyukjae bertingkah setidak peduli itu pada dirinya? Mengesampingkan, Kyuhyun menunduk dalam. Lupa mengucapkan terima kasih pada penolong tak dikenal._

 _Bunyi tongkat mengetuk-ngetuk mengiringi kaki Kyuhyun yang terseok. Tertegun. langkah pincang nya berhenti sejenak. Kepala ditolehkan lagi sebentar. Nampak sosok pemuda yang menolongnya tadi seperti menuliskan sesuatu di lengan Hyukjae. Kuluman tawa Hyukjae dengan tatapan yang tidak fokus, melamun, menghadirkan keganjilan di benak Kyuhyun ditumbuhi tanda tanya besar setelahnya. Sakit. Ada rasa ketidak senangan memukul, melihat keakraban yang terjalin di antara mereka._

 _Ah, sepertinya Kyuhyun cemburu._

 _Menemukan seorang Hyukjae yang juga mendapatkan penangan medis di tempat yang sama, mewajibkan Kyuhyun untuk mengetahui apa penyebabnya. Tongkat penyangga dibiarkan terkapar. Pemiliknya tidak karuan rasa. Terpuruk. Terpekur di tepi bawah ranjang. Hyukjae buta karena menderita tumor mata merupakan kejutan pahit dan fakta yang menyiksa. Ia mulai mengerti, kenapa Hyukjae dengan mendadak mengusir diri. Memutuskan semua koneksi. Lalu berhenti bekerja. Semua karena perihal vonisan penyakit yang harus tertutupi dengan rapi._

 _Dada dipukul-pukul, merutuk, rambut dijambak frustasi. Kyuhyun menyalahkan dirinya sendiri sambil menangis. Sampai akhirnya Ryewook datang untuk menenangkannya._

 _Semuanya serba berkebalikan. Kali ini Kyuhyun yang menjadi penyimak, pemerhati, berkeberadaan terlampau kecil di sekitaran Hyukjae. Selain diam-diam mengamati dari kejauhan, Kyuhyun juga hilang nyali untuk langsung berhadapan. Terlebih lagi pemuda berambut cokelat yang dulu pernah mencegah tubuhnya untuk mencium kerasnya permukaan tanah, kerap kali menemani sosok si rambut hitam. Tanpa disadari gelagat kyuhyun ternyata juga telah dicurigai._

 _._

 _'Apa yang kau incar dari kami penguntit?'_

 _Orang bisu mencoba mengajaknya bicara. kyuhyun berdecak membaca tulisan yang terketik di layar ponsel pintar. Maaf saja, ia kurang bisa bahasa isyarat untuk menyahuti._

 _'Jawablah menggunakan mulutmu. Aku tidak tuli!'_

 _Seringai tipis diberikan gratis. "Bukan kau yang ku perhatikan."_

 _Sentuhan cepat menari-nari. Layar ponsel dihadapkan lagi. 'Jadi, Hyukjae ku yang kau amati?'_

 _Menyipit. Kalimat : 'Hyukjae ku', berhasil menyalakan emosi tertahan kyuhyun. "Tahu apa kau tentang Hyukkie!?"_

 _Cukup dengan satu detik, jawaban singkat disadurkan, 'Banyak'_

 _Berdecak lagi, "dasar gay!" Padahal dirinya sendiri homo._

 _'Hyukjae memiliki kriteria yang sangat sempurna sebagai uke. Apa urusanmu kalau aku memang gay?'_

 _Kerah leher dicengkeram. Rupanya orang bisu tidak memiliki etika bahasa santun dalam menuliskan kalimat. Perkataannya tidak jauh busuk dari perkataan orang bejat normal yang tidak lulus sekolah dasar. "Berani meniduri Hyukkie, ku bunuh kau!"_

 _Hingga intonasi suara yang berlainan melemahkan cengkaman. Ukiran sayu mata Hyukjae yang teduh, menetralkan amarah Kyuhyun yang nyaris keluar._

 _"Chansung, apa kau di situ? Kau dengan siapa?"_

 _Tangan yang pelan-pelan merosot dari pakaian lawan, berpindah ke depan bibir dengan satu telunjuk yang berdiri. Pemuda bernama Chansung, terseringai sinis. Memahami situasi bahwa pemuda yang tadinya akan mengajak berkelahi ini tidak ingin keberadaannya diketahui._

 _Pundak hyukjae diraih. Diarahkan lalu dituntun membelakangi si rambut ikal._

 _kyuhyun dengan berat hati menyeret langkah kakinya yang masih tak sama. Meyimpan rasa cemburu yang bertambah besar dari sebelumnya._

 _Sedikit bergembira mengetahui fakta bahwa orang yang bernama Chansung telah tercoret dari daftar pasien. Namun kyuhyun kembali menganga. Chansung muncul lagi dengan pakaian bebas pantas. Menjinjing tas besar seperti ingin menempuh perjalanan jauh. Chansung dua puluh empat jam nonstop hinggap di sisi Hyukjae. Menjadikan kamar perawatan hyukjae sebagai tempat tinggal. Sungguh kyuhyun tambah jengkel berjuta-juta lipat._

 _Semakin hari dada kyuhyun semakin terhimpit. Bukan karena ada penekanan di bagian paru-paru. Tapi karena ada rasa sakit tak kasat mata memenuhinya. Senyuman yang kerap Hyukjae tunjukkan menggores luka bergaris-garis. Dari waktu ke waktu mencoret dinding hatinya. Perih. kyuhyun tidak ingat kapan terakhir Hyukjae tersenyum tulus seperti itu. Chansung yang cacat suara saja sanggup mengembangkan gummy smile hyukjae terpatri lebih sering. Sementara dirinya dulu, sehat lahir bathin, lepas berkicau dengan bebas, tidak pernah berpikiran untuk menumbuhkan senyum Hyukjae. Jangankan untuk menciptakan, senyuman alami Hyukjae yang semakin meredup sedikitpun tidak disadari olehnya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa membuatnya sedih karena kerap diabaikan, tidak diindahkan, tidak dipedulikan. Kegagalan yang perlahan meruntuhkan harga dirinya._

 _._

 _Awalnya kyuhyun hanya sekedar penasaran mengamati ruang kamar perawatan Hyukjae kosong. Melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam. Tidak tahunya Hyukjae keluar dari kamar mandi dan hampir tergelincir karena marmer yang licin bercampur air. Refleks kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Hyukjae. Kakinya yang sudah tidak di gips mampu menopang dua badan sekaligus._

 _"Ah, Chansung kau sudah kembali."_

 _Kyuhyun hanya diam. Membiarkan Hyukjae menganggapnya sebagai sosok rival yang kerap membuatnya kesal._

 _Hyukjae dituntun untuk duduk di atas tempat tidur. kaki diselimuti sampai pinggang._

 _"Chansung, bisa kau ambilkan segelas air? Dari tadi aku menahan haus."_

 _Kesenangan tiada tara Kyuhyun rasakan. Melayani Hyukjae dengan segenap perasaan. Baru kali ini ia bisa berdekatan setelah sekian lama memperhatikan nya dari kejauhan._

 _"Apa di atas meja ada sepiring buah pir, Chan?. Kalau ada bawa kesini juga. Tadi suster yang memotongkan."_

 _Sajian potongan buah pir beserta likuid transparan di dalam gelas segera didatangkan. Hyukjae langsung menenggak air sampai tandas. Lalu jemarinya meraba piring. Mencomot buah. Bagian depan gigi memotong. Lidah mengunyah dengan pelan._

 _Kyuhyun dibuat tercengang. Pipinya disentuh Hyukjae sementara tangan lain menggapai pir asal, sampai salah satu potongannya terjatuh di ranjang._

 _"chan, buka mulutmu! Biar ku suapi."_

 _Mengikuti kemauan Hyukjae, kyuhyun mengunyah pir. Memandang lekat wajah tirus di depannya yang baru disadari begitu menawan. Mata Hyukjae yang nampak hilang cahaya kembali mengiris Hatinya. Bayang-bayang penyesalan membayangi dirinya. Setengah mati ia berusaha menahan gejolak untuk tidak memeluk tubuh itu karena teramat merindukan._

 _"Sabtu ini aku sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Tawaranmu untuk hidup bersama apa masih berlaku, Chan?"_

 _Bagai tersedak buah pir. Kerongkongan kyuhyun sakit dilewati ludah. Siapa yang tidak terluka, orang yang dicintainya meminta tinggal bersama dengan orang lain._

 _"Mungkin aku terkesan memanfaatkan. Tapi, aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi."_

 _kyuhyun shock. Jadi, dirinya selama ini dianggap apa?_

 _"Sebenarnya ada satu orang yang sudah ku anggap sebagai keluarga. Tapi—" nada suara Hyukjae berubah lesu, "—sepertinya dia sudah bahagia. Aku tidak berani menyusahkannya."_

 _Pandangan kyuhyun langsung berbayang. Cairan-cairan bening tampak menghiasi matanya. Ingin segera turun keluar._

 _"Pada saat mataku kabur saja, aku banyak melakukan kesalahan sehingga membuatnya kesal. Bagaimana jadinya bila aku yang sudah buta masih tetap bertahan tinggal bersamanya. Hahaha," tertawa terpaksa, "—tidak bisa ku bayangkan dia nantinya akan sejengkel apa."_

 _Sungguh kyuhyun sangat tersakiti mengingat betapa buruk sikapnya dulu. Namun Hyukjae yang baikhati masih tetap menganggap bahwa dirinya lah sumber masalah. Dirinya lah pembuat onar._

 _Tanpa sadar air mata kyuhyun mengalir._

 _"Chan, kau kenapa diam saja?"_

 _Meski Kyuhyun tahu Hyukjae sudah tidak bisa melihat, ia tetap saja enggan menunjukkan kesedihan. Kepala semakin menunduk meratapi penyesalan yang semakin menjadi._

 _Pundak kirinya ditepuk. kyuhyun menoleh. Hwang chansung yang asli sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Air mata langsung disapu. Bahu dikendikkan. Tangan si pemuda berambut cokelat tertepis dari pegangan._

 _Piring diletakkan di atas ranjang. berdiri sepelan mungkin agar tak menghasilkan bunyi. Memunggungi. Kyuhyun hendak pergi sebelum keberadaannya disadari Hyukjae. Langkahnya yang sudah kembali normal tiba-tiba terhenti. Ponsel pintar dipegang. Disentuh, ditekan-tekan. Menciptakan serangkaian tulisan. Tanpa berpaling, layar langsung ditunjukkan kepada pemuda bisu._

 _'Ku serahkan Hyukkie padamu. Jaga dia baik-baik.'_

 _Kyuhyun duduk di salah satu kursi cafe. Bertopang dagu, mengawasi secangkir kopi berkuar asap yang tak mungkin pergi berlari. Kemarin ia sudah diizinkan pulang karena sudah dinyatakan sembuh. Kakinya sudah berjalan natural. Tidak pincang. Juga tidak perlu tongkat penyangga. Alih-alih melanjutkan pengistirahatan di rumah, ia terlanjur bosan dengan hidupnya yang kini tinggal sendirian. Ryewook sudah berbaikan dengan Yesung. Sementara tetap resmi menyandang status lajang yang betah menjomblo selamanya. Hatinya sudah harga mati untuk Hyukjae seorang._

 _Menyebut kata hyukkie, kyuhyun jadi hampa udara. Cinta yang tak tersampaikan ternyata sesakit ini. Heran, kekuatan besar macam apa yang sanggup membuat Hyukjae bertahan dengan cinta sendiri. kyuhyun saja hilang arah karena putus cinta. Dan kali ini ia hilang hasrat, lenyap nafsu dan hancur hati karena Hyukjae._

 _Masih merenung, kyuhyun pelan-pelan merelakan Hyukjae pergi bersama dengan orang lain, seperti Hyukjae yang juga telah merelakannya pergi hidup sendiri. Sadar bahwa ia tidak akan punya kesempatan lagi untuk membayar semua kesalahan-kesalahannya. Karena makhluk itu sudah terluka jauh lebih dalam._

 _Suara gempar memekik indera pendengar. Sedikit mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun . Menyingkirkan sejenak akan bayangan Hyukjae yang terus-terusan berlabuh di ingatan. Melangkahkan kaki menuju sumber bunyi yang membuat rusuh. Meninggalkan secangkir kopi yang sembari tadi dipandangi._

 _Truk pengangkut barang menabrak sebuah mobil berjenis liftback sampai rusak parah. Pengendara mobil masih terjepit di kursi pengemudi dengan aliran darah yang mengucur tak henti-henti di bagian kepala. kyuhyun yang mendapatkan posisi ketiga terdepan sebelum dikerumuni khalayak ramai, memeriksa keadaan tubuh yang tengah sekarat. Seseorang langsung menekan ponsel, memanggil petugas medis._

 _Kelopak mata membuka lebar. Kyuhyun mengenali pria sebagai pemuda bekas penghuni rumah sakit yang kerap dikesalinya dengan sebutan Hwang chansung. melihat kesekeliling badan mobil dicermati sampai ke dalam-dalam. Memastikan tidak ada sosok yang dicintainya turut menjadi korban._

 _Mengaku kerabat, Kyuhyun ikut mendampingi masuk kedalam mobil ambulance ,meninggalkan tempat terjadinya kecelakaan sampai ke gedung tempat pemberian pelayanan kesehatan._

 _Ranjang beroda digulir secepat mungkin. Sebuah ponsel terjatuh dengan gantungan berbentuk lonceng ketika ranjang berjalan melewati pintu membelah unit gawat darurat. Kyuhyun yang serta merta ikut mendorong diminta berhenti sampai didepan pintu. Ponsel diambil, Bercakan darah di layar sentuh diseka. Sensor sensitifitas menghantarkan cahaya menyilaukan di permukaan ponsel pintar. Keterangan tanggal, hari dan waktu tertampil lengkap sebagai tampilan layar utama._

 _Kyuhyun mengamati ponsel sambil melangkahkan kaki. Mengangkat wajah, menatap lurus ke kaca jendela transparan yang terhubung dengan penglihatan di dalam ruangan. Tampak dokter geleng-geleng kepala kepada rekannya. Monitoring pasien dari jauh terlihat menunjukkan lima garis lurus._

 _Pemuda berambut ikal masih terpaku beberapa menit. Sampai akhirnya ia mengambil keputusan. Menggenggam ponsel temuan. Menjauhkan diri dari depan ruangan penanganan darurat. Melangkah dengan kecepatan tinggi. Menimbulkan bunyi gemirincing di sepanjang perjalanan._

 _Lobi rumah sakit adalah perehatan yang dipilih untuk menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Dada kembang kempis. Seluruh nadi berdenyut-denyut ceria. Senyum lebar tersungging tatkala untuk pertama kali pemikiran nya tepat sasaran._

 _Hyukjae dengan pakaian normal tengah duduk di salah satu kursi tunggu. Sebuah tas berukuran besar berada dipangkuannya._

 _Dirasa penetralan tubuh sudah cukup, Kyuhyun mendekat. Menggerak-gerakan ponsel sampai suara rincing loncengnya terdengar._

 _"Kenapa kau lama sekali ? Aku sampai mengantuk menantimu."_

 _Tangan kurus diraih. Tas yang memiliki bobot berat dijinjing. kyuhyun menggandeng hyukjae keluar dari rumah sakit._

END..

.

.

OMAKE

Cairan agak kental, bersuhu dingin, berperisa, meleleh, meleleri jemari lentik yang mengapit moncong es krim. Musim panas tahun ini jauh lebih dasyat dari musim panas terdahulu. Efeknya mudah mencairkan benda beku.

kyuhyun yang sibuk menghitung penghasilan toko terinterupsi sebentar. Merebut es krim yang sudah tidak berbentuk dari tangan hyukjae. Noda-noda lengket dibersihkan menggunakan sepotong kain. Menyapunya sampai tak berbekas. Cincin lamaran yang tersemat di salah satu jari lentik tampak berkilau kembali setelah dipoles juga olehnya.

Manik brown tak henti-hentinya menatap wajah yang tak pernah ubah. Sendu dengan pesona yang tahun ke tahun semakin bertambah. kyuhyun gemas, mimik lugu Hyukjae membuatnya ingin menerkam bulat-bulat. Alih-alih sebuah gigitan malah kecupan mesra yang mendarat.

Semenjak mereka sering tidur bersama, perlahan cinta mulai merebak di hati Hyukjae. Meski begitu tetap saja ia kesal dengan tindak tanduk pasangannya yang kerap salah tempat. Toko penghasil uang dengan dua pekerja bawahan, bukanlah ruang yang tepat untuk beradegan romantis. Lantas Hyukjae menjewer kuping pasangannya sebagai hukuman. Walaupun penglihatannya masih gelap, tapi instingnya jika sedang kesal atau marah selalu bermain dengan hebat. Nyatanya dengan sekali layangan tangan, telinga sang pasangan tercengkam tanpa kesalahan.

Mendadak Hyukjae mematung. Jari-jarinya tidak sengaja menyentuh sesuatu yang ia kenal. Bekas luka yang mungkin hanya satu orang saja yang memilikinya. Karena mempunyai ciri khas yang tidak pernah Hyukjae lupa.

Ludah tertelan paksa. Mimiknya berubah serius. Hyukjae bertanya dengan nada suara yang berbeda dari biasanya. "Apa. . . kau kyunnie hyung?"

kyuhyun tidak punya pilihan selain memeluk tubuh hyukjae sebagai jawaban...

THE END ..

yahh slsai jga remake nya chap terakhir .. maaf2 klo da typo ya mata dah berasa kebakar nyariin si typo ... jd biar lah

heeehhh tak suka basa basi dahh langsung ja

thanks bwt saeng2 eon yng tercinta yang dah batuin sikit2 *malaynykeluar

bwt mbak riana trie novita moga cpt kuyus ...bwt kangmas nda makin ganteng dah ... bwt ci mata cipit arini sembilan yng tengah mlm suka ak gangguin bwt nyariin kata2 yang pas ... bwt eon chia thankyu very muachhhh ...

THANKS BWT YANG BACA & REVIEW FF REMAKE SAYA...

BIG THANKS SNAWTA QYRIOS

THANKYU VERY MUCH ..

See u next time...

love sparklingjewels ...

SEPHIASARAPH


End file.
